More than just Friends
by ryonan girl
Summary: A girl falls in love with her best friend (Akira Sendoh) at the wrong time. Pls. R&R! Chapter 17's up!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and I don't own Yukino.  
  
More than Just Friends  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
Hi, my name is Nanami Noboru, a sophomore studying at Ryonan High school. My hobbies are baking, singing, sleeping, playing sports, and much more. I do almost everything, except dance. I really hate dancing! I am pretty much a sporty person, that's why I chose to be the manager of the Ryonan basketball club. I'm really into basketball and I'm pretty good at it too, as my best friend Sendoh says. Sendoh's the best basketball player in the basketball club I have ever seen. He is a very talented basketball player but he doesn't boast about it. Maybe sometimes he gets carried away but I always make sure that he doesn't (I scold him sometimes), for I am his personal manager. That's right, I'm his manager. Ever since childhood, we already agreed that I would be his manager when he's become a famous basketball player. He's not yet a pro but he IS famous now.  
  
I sighed as I was leaving my house to go to school. It's the start of a boring day at school as usual, but being the manager of the Ryonan basketball club makes every school day exciting. I wake up early in the morning just to accompany the members of the basketball club during their morning practices and to guide and help them as well. I think I'm not much of a help to the basketball players but they say that when they hear just the sound of my voice cheering for them, they become inspired to go on, even if they're tired because of how Coach Taoka makes them practice. Coach Taoka makes the basketball club practice longer and harder than any basketball club in Kanagawa, so all of us are always exhausted after every practice.  
  
I was too busy thinking about the basketball club's future that I was surprised when a cold hand touched mine.  
  
"Ack!" I jumped. I stopped walking then turned around to see who the heck scared me.  
  
"It's me." Sendoh grinned. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"You didn't scare me!" I said defensively.  
  
"Then why did you scream?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"That scream didn't mean that I was scared."  
  
"Then why did you scream?" Sendoh repeated.  
  
"I was surprised! Who won't be when a cold finger touches his hand? Why the heck is your hand so cold anyway? Did you sleep in the refrigerator?"  
  
Sendoh laughed and lifted a can of soda at me in response.  
  
"Oh I see. You shouldn't drink that cold soda now." I told Sendoh.  
  
"Why not?" Sendoh interrogated.  
  
"That's because..." I started, then I quickly took his soda away from his hand, "that's because you should give me some first."  
  
I grinned. Sendoh smiled back. "Okay. Take a sip."  
  
I looked at his face and remarked, "You're so kind."  
  
Sendoh blushed. "Umm..thanks."  
  
"You're more kind if you give me all your soda." I laughed.  
  
"No.. just take a sip." Sendoh objected.  
  
"All right." I said sadly. I then planned to take the biggest sip I could from his soda, but my plan backfired.  
  
I started choking. Sendoh noticed this and patted me on the back and ordered me to spit the soda out. I reluctantly spat the soda out of my mouth (No, I didn't spit it at Sendoh. I could have done that but that was too gross.) and then stopped choking.  
  
"Thank you Sendoh." I said.  
  
"No problem. You were trying to get most of my soda weren't you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You did get most of the soda. But you weren't able to drink." Sendoh grinned.  
  
"Yes, my plan backfired. I'm sorry for wasting your soda." I mumbled.  
  
"Sheesh, it's only soda!" Sendoh laughed. "Let's get going or we'll be late for practice."  
  
"Right."  
  
We arrived at school after a few minutes of walking. Then, we went straight to the gym. When we arrived at the gym, Captain Uozumi, Koshino, Uekusa, Fukuda and the other players were already there.  
  
"You're late." Uozumi boomed.  
  
"Yes, for only three minutes." I shrugged. "That barely makes a difference. He glared at me. "Captain!" I added.  
  
"Fine." Uozumi said. Then he turned to Sendoh. "Sendoh, start warming up now."  
  
"Sure, sure." Sendoh smiled.  
  
I looked at Sendoh while he was warming up. It was strange to see him still smiling even on this moment. I suddenly smiled too. Why can't he just stop smiling? If he stops smiling, the world won't be the same.  
  
Sendoh looked at me and studied my face. "What is it?"  
  
"Umm..nothing." I said, realizing that I was looking at him for a long time. Sendoh gave me a confused look then went back to warming up.  
  
I didn't do anything much during the morning practice. I was just standing around, shouting, clapping, and praising the players when they do something good. After the morning practice, the basketball players and I immediately went to our respective classrooms. Sendoh, Koshino and I were classmates so we decided to go to our classroom together.  
  
Upon entering the classroom, our friend, Yukino Mori (I don't know if she's Koshino's friend. She and Koshino aren't getting along very well but I always see those two together.) welcomed us at the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. Here comes Akira Sendoh, the basketball team's star player and his girlfriend and also the manager of the basketball team Nanami Noboru." Yukino said.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, blushing. Sendoh blushed too.  
  
"Yeah right!" Yukino smirked. "Also here is Hiroaki Koshino, a complete moron."  
  
"What did you say?" Koshino asked Yukino angrily.  
  
"I said you're a moron." Yukino said.  
  
"I know you are but what am I?" Koshino teased.  
  
"You're a brainless fool." Yukino jeered.  
  
"At least I don't look like a monkey with the body of a squirrel."  
  
I grinned but hid my face so Yukino won't see me. It's funny if someone calls Yukino ugly for Yukino sometimes act that she is the prettiest girl in Ryonan High, for me.  
  
"Stop it now you guys." Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Yeah, he's right." I agreed. "Stop fighting now, ok?" I started. "Fight later." I whispered.  
  
"We'll settle this later, jerk." Yukino told Koshino.  
  
"Whatever you say, squirrel girl." Koshino replied, turning away from Yukino.  
  
I sat on my school desk that is beside Sendoh's. The rest of the day will be pretty much boring. I can't wait for this afternoon's practice! 


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2  
  
Sendoh and I were walking to the gym for this afternoon's practice. "Umm… what are you doing this Saturday?" Sendoh suddenly asked.  
  
'Is he asking me out?' a thought came out of my head. No way! I don't think so… Of course not! He's been my friend since I was a child and we always hang out. I admit that he's cute but he's my best friend.  
  
"Nothing much." I replied. "Why?"  
  
"It's because…"  
  
"Because?" I asked inquiringly.  
  
"I have a cousin who's coming over to Kanagawa I want to ask you if you could accompany me when I pick him up from the airport."  
  
"Oh… Sure…" I answered. For a minute there I thought that he's going to ask me out. That'll never happen, would it?  
  
"Do you still want to sleep before this afternoon's practice?" I asked Sendoh.  
  
"Not today." Sendoh replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Why? You usually stop me from sleeping too much but now you're encouraging me to sleep." Sendoh laughed.  
  
"I should be the one to ask you if you're okay because sleeping is your second most favorite hobby."  
  
"I don't want to sleep right now. I have to do something before practicing."  
  
"Huh? I thought we were both heading to the gym?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you. I have to go somewhere else first." Sendoh said.  
  
"Where are you going? Can I come? I want to come." I whined.  
  
Sendoh looked down at me and smiled sweetly. "You're like a child when you're with me."  
  
I smiled back. "Yeah. You too. You act differently when you're with me. So can I come?"  
  
"No." Sendoh said quickly, and then ran away saying, "See you later."  
  
I stared at him when he was running away. What was he up to? Instead of wasting my time trying to figure out what he was up to, I continued walking towards the gym silently.  
  
When I arrived at the gym, Captain Uozumi was there chatting with Ikegami, other players were fixing their things or standing around, talking, and there were freshmen polishing the floor.  
  
"Good afternoon guys." I greeted. The basketball club members greeted me back.  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Noboru." Hikoichi welcomed me cheerfully.  
  
"Good afternoon Hikoichi. Just call me Nanami, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Hikoichi blushed.  
  
"I noticed that you are doing a good job here in the basketball club." I said.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes. Keep up the good job."  
  
"Okay." Hikoichi said, turning red again.  
  
After speaking with Hikoichi, I went inside the locker room and changed my clothes. Then, I grabbed a few towels and a first aid kit and carried them to the gym. I noticed that almost all of the basketball club members were there except for Sendoh and a few others. Koshino was already there, fighting with Yukino.  
  
"Dumb ass" Yukino teased Koshino.  
  
"Retard." Koshino countered.  
  
"Nincompoop."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Simpleton."  
  
"Okay that's enough." I snapped. Koshino and Yukino finally shut up after I stopped them. I turned to Koshino and said, "We'll practice after a few minutes, so start warming up."  
  
"Okay! Don't be too bossy." Koshino said.  
  
I ignored Koshino's comment. "You better go." I told Yukino.  
  
"Fine. Anyway, where's your boyfriend?" Yukino teased.  
  
"You mean Sendoh? For the last time, he's not my boyfriend." I said in an annoyed tone. "I haven't seen him around."  
  
"Oh. Maybe that's the reason you're so mad. And, it's quite obvious that Sendoh likes you a lot."  
  
"I know he likes me. If he doesn't like me then we won't be friends."  
  
"You two are like lovers, don't you know that?"  
  
"NO. AND SENDOH IS NOT MY LOVER!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Yukino sighed and walked away.  
  
Uozumi ordered everyone to warm up, except me of course. I checked everyone's attendance. Everyone was there except for Sendoh. Where the heck is he? Any minute now, he's going to go inside.  
  
Coach Taoka finally arrived. We greeted him and then a freshman came running to him and offered him a chair for him to sit on. "Coach," I told Mr. Taoka, "Sendoh's not yet here."  
  
"What?! He must have overslept again." He replied angrily.  
  
"Shall we start without him, sir?" I asked.  
  
"We'll start without him. Just tell him to practice more. But next time I won't allow him being always tardy."  
  
"Yes sir." I replied. Even if Coach says that, Sendoh convinces him not to get angry with him by acting normally. I approached Uozumi and told him that we will start practicing without Sendoh.  
  
Exactly when everyone has finished warming up, Sendoh finally arrived. The crowd became noisier. And many girls shrieked. I hate the girls who shriek when they see Sendoh. Yukino once told me that I am just jealous. Why would I envy those girls?! They're so noisy and classless. They are the ones who should envy me for I am always with Sendoh, more often than any girl in school has been.  
  
  
  
Everyone in the basketball club greeted Sendoh including me. "Where have you been?" I asked him. I was shocked and annoyed that he completely ignored me despite the fact that he is my best friend. He knows that being ignored is the one thing I hate the most but he still ignored me.  
  
"Why are you late?" Taoka demanded.  
  
"I overslept." Sendoh laughed as if nothing's wrong.  
  
"Have you warmed up?" Uozumi questioned.  
  
"Yes, I have." Sendoh answered.  
  
"Great. We can now finally practice." Coach said.  
  
"Let's start by having a shooting drill." Uozumi said. "Line up all of you! We'll be doing lay-up shots and jump shots."  
  
"Lay-up shots? Again?" I heard Hikoichi whisper.  
  
"Hey Hikoichi. Do you know that when you do lay-up shots, you improve your speed, agility and endurance?"  
  
"Really?" Hikoichi said excitedly. "I better check that!" Hikoichi gets his notebook and writes something, as always.  
  
After everyone did the shooting drill, there was a practice game and the club was divided into two teams. Uozumi was the captain of the first team and Sendoh was the captain of the other team. The game started and after a close match, Sendoh's team won. Uozumi's team congratulated Sendoh's team. Coach Taoka praised the players for doing a very good job. I also praised the players but I didn't speak with Sendoh. I was still annoyed at him ignoring me earlier. I saw him smiling at me but I looked away from him at once.  
  
After a few more drills, today's practice was finally over. I gave the players the towels I took earlier from the locker room so that they can wipe off their perspiration. All players were wet with perspiration so I ordered them to change their shirts immediately.  
  
Most of the players left were in the locker room, changing their clothes. I guess I should also change my clothes or else I will smell like a guy. I wiped my perspiration then changed my clothes (in the women's locker room of course). I also put on an exotic perfume that my aunt gave me a year ago.  
  
I went outside the locker room. Koshino sneezed. Hikoichi sneezed too. Everyone in the gym sneezed.  
  
"I don't smell that bad." I said, annoyed again.  
  
"Your perfume does!" Uekusa said, sneezing.  
  
Yukino arrived and moved beside me. "Are you having a sneezing contest here?" she mocked.  
  
"I guess so." I replied.  
  
"Your perfume doesn't smell that bad." Yukino said.  
  
"That's because you're a girl." Koshino said, sneezing.  
  
Sendoh went out of the locker room, and said, "What's that smell?" then sneezed.  
  
"Nanami's perfume." Fukuda said, sneezing.  
  
"Ok that's it! I'm outta here." I retorted, getting my bag and leaving the gym.  
  
"Nanami, wait. I'll go with you" Sendoh said, also getting his bag and followed me out.  
  
It was near the entrance of Ryonan High when Sendoh caught up with me. "Nanami, wait." He said, breathless. I stopped and waited for Sendoh. "What is it?" I asked dully.  
  
"Are you angry at me?" he asked.  
  
"No. JUST annoyed." I answered.  
  
"I see…" Sendoh paused. "Why?"  
  
"You ignored me earlier this afternoon. You know I hate being ignored."  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I don't want to blow my surprise for you."  
  
"What? What surprise?" I asked curiously.  
  
Sendoh opened his bag and took out a box. "Open it." He ordered, handing it to me. I opened the box. Inside I found a heart-shaped locket.  
  
"Thank you Sendoh." I said gratefully.  
  
"Open the locket."  
  
I opened the locket and saw bold letters carved into it saying, "Friends remain friends forever, no matter what happens."  
  
I smiled when I saw that. That was the sweetest thing Sendoh has ever done for me, I think.  
  
"If you think I'm gay, I'm not!" Sendoh grinned.  
  
"No way. Never." I smiled back. I don't know why, I hugged him after that. That's the first time I ever hugged him and Sendoh seems to be surprised. He didn't know what to do, so I guess that's why he hugged me back. 


	3. Plans for Saturday

Chapter three  
  
Today is Friday. Tomorrow, I have to accompany Sendoh to the airport to fetch his cousin. I wonder what his cousin looks like? I grabbed my bag and went out of the house to see Sendoh waiting for me.  
  
"Hey." Sendoh greeted.  
  
"Hey." I waved at Sendoh. "Let's get going."  
  
"Right." He said. "You know what? My cousin is excited to meet you."  
  
"What? How did he know about me?" I asked, a little surprised.  
  
"I told him about you." Sendoh replied.  
  
"Really? Why is he excited?"  
  
"He told me that he wants to meet a girl who's different from the other girls, someone who enjoys sports but at the same time likes to read. I suddenly remembered you so I decided to tell him about you."  
  
"I see. So when are we going to pick him up?"  
  
"Around 11 am."  
  
"Oh ok. Are you close with him?"  
  
"Umm… pretty much. We have the same personality but we have different hobbies. He's into soccer while I'm into basketball."  
  
"I see. But you should still practice tomorrow. You shouldn't get out of shape. Our team needs you." I said in a worried tone.  
  
"You worry too much." Sendoh laughed. "Don't worry, I'll practice tomorrow for y--- for the sake of our team."  
  
I looked at him questioningly. Did he say 'for you'? Why for me?  
  
I forgot all about that immediately. We walked fast so that we can attend the morning practice earlier. I'm worried about Sendoh getting out of shape. Without him, Ryonan has little chance of winning the Inter High competition that will happen a few months from now.  
  
  
  
When we entered the gym, we realized that we were early. There were only a few players in the gym, like Fukuda, Uozumi, Koshino, and Ikegami. Uozumi's always trains earlier than the others because he wants to beat Akagi from Shohoku High while Fukuda is always early because he wants to beat Sendoh, I think. Sendoh and I greeted the players with a smile. For Ikegami and Koshino, I don't know why they are practicing this early.  
  
"Sendoh, start warming up now." Uozumi ordered Sendoh.  
  
"Sure." Sendoh said, still smiling.  
  
I noticed Yukino sitting on one of the benches. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Just accompanying Koshino." Yukino answered.  
  
"Hmm… why are you accompanying Koshino? I thought you don't like him."  
  
"I do like him." Yukino accidentally said.  
  
"Aha!" I grinned mischievously. "I knew you have feelings for him. I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Shut up. I do like him as a friend."  
  
"Whatever you say, Yukino." I smiled widely then walked away by myself.  
  
I pulled a cart full of basketballs out of the locker room. I opened it and got a hold of a basketball myself. I was imagining that I am a basketball player. Like a professional basketball player, I dribbled the basketball slowly and then faster, faster, and faster, then, I clutched the ball and spun on my right pointing finger. I imagined that I was in a basketball game against the best basketball players in the world. I walked to the center of the court and imagined that there were five huge guys guarding me. I dribbled the ball and speedily ran past them, dodging them as if they were about to get the ball from my hand. I ran to the court and made a jump shot. The ball didn't enter the basket so I quickly ran to the inner court then jumped up and got the ball before anybody from the rival team gets it. To make two points, I swiftly dodged the imaginary guy in front of me and made a lay-up shot. I heard hands clapping. Sendoh and the others were clapping for me. I didn't know that everyone in the gym was watching me do my imaginary stunt. They may think that I'm insane (like Yukino, hahaha). I didn't worry about them thinking that I was crazy. I shyly made a curtsy at the center of the gym. I timidly walked back to where the basketball club was staying.  
  
"That was a good show." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Uozumi said.  
  
  
  
"If you were a guy and you joined the basketball club, we would surely win the Inter high." Ikegami said in a non-convincing tone.  
  
"I don't know…" I whispered.  
  
"She's already a guy. She's a tomboy!" Yukino kidded.  
  
I kicked Yukino because of annoyance. "Don't mind her. She's crazy (like me)." I said loudly.  
  
Some of the basketball club members laughed. Maybe they agree with me that Yukino's crazy.  
  
After that incident, everything went back to normal. The basketball club practiced and after that, we went to our classrooms. After boring lectures, we had recess. I always have recess with my girl friends and lunch with either Yukino and other girls or Sendoh. I usually go with Sendoh. Many people think that Sendoh and I have a "romantic" relationship but both of us deny that rumor. Later, we had boring lectures again. We had a quiz in English. I passed that quiz effortlessly and got an A+. My seatmate asked me why I got a high grade. Maybe she suspected that I cheated in the quiz. I told her, "That's because I study everyday and I always read English books." I said, trying not to sound cocky. "Ah… I see." That's just what she said.  
  
We had lunch. I ate my lunch with Sendoh and we also studied for our quiz in Algebra tomorrow. I overheard some girls talking. I guessed those girls are the type of girls who thinks they are pretty, popular and can get anything they want. I heard one of them say, "You know what, I hate the basketball club! That's right. I hate it. It's really useless. What's basketball for anyway? It's just a worthless sport. I hate basketball. I hate the basketball club." Says a high voice. That really got on my nerves. But I controlled my anger. I was still listening to their useless conversation.  
  
"Mitsuki, what if a basketball player courts you? What will you do?" giggles a comical sounding voice.  
  
"Well… it depends. If he's cute, I'll use him for a while. If he's not, I'll snub him." Mitsuki laughs cruelly. Then her friends started laughing with her.  
  
I stopped listening to the group of girls' frustrating conversation. As if someone in the right mind will court her. If I could just see that girl Mitsuki's face, I'll punch her, if I meet her in a dark alley at night. I looked at the group of girls. I recognized Mitsuki because of her irritating voice. She has long straight brown hair, big blue eyes and cherry red lips. She's cute, BUT her attitude towards basketball sucks big time. I suddenly thought, what if Sendoh falls in love with her? Never. He won't. I know it. But… what if he does???? AAHHHH!!!! I have to protect him at all costs from Mitsuki breaking his heart. That will be my duty as his best friend and also his manager.  
  
After lunch, Sendoh and I went back to our classrooms. After patiently waiting for the time classes has ended, Sendoh, Koshino, Yukino and I went to the gym for basketball practice.  
  
After changing my clothes and preparing the things needed for our practice, I talked to Yukino about the conversation I overheard and Mitsuki.  
  
"She is so proud and infuriating!! She's really a pain." I told Yukino.  
  
"Okay, but is she pretty?"  
  
"I admit that she's kind of pretty but she has a bad attitude."  
  
"I think you're just scared because if Sendoh falls in love with her, she'll take Sendoh away from you!" Yukino chuckled.  
  
"He'll not fall in love with her. If he does, he'll probably change his mind if he finds out she's a total jerk."  
  
"When you're in love, you don't care about the person you're in love with's attitude."  
  
"Oh shut up." I retorted. "Maybe that's how you feel for Koshino." I whispered.  
  
"What????!!!! No way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Why did you snap earlier? Maybe you are falling in love with your so called best friend."  
  
I left, thinking about what Yukino had said. Maybe I AM falling in love with Sendoh. I don't think so. If I were, I would be all over him.  
  
After a tough practice, Coach Taoka reminded us about our practice game against Shohoku on Thursday. He informed us that we should practice harder. "If we were beaten by Shohoku, it would be very humiliating, for Shohoku was beaten right away when they joined the Inter High competition last year." He says.  
  
Most of the players went home already. I waited for Sendoh to finish changing his t-shirt (OF COURSE OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM), and then we went home together. We talked on the way home about the coming game against Shohoku. It must be easy for us to defeat them, for we have Sendoh. But if we show Shohoku how really powerful we truly are, they will be ready for us and we might lose a chance in defeating them. Sendoh walked me home as he usually does and then we bade each other good-bye. I went inside the house, up to my room, freshened up, done my homework, and then studied. While studying, the phone suddenly rang. I answered the phone and asked who was calling. It was Sendoh. Sendoh? Why does he have to call at this time of the night? I greeted Sendoh and asked why he called. He just called me about our trip tomorrow. We talked about it for a while. I asked him what would he wear. He said that he would wear the usual, polo and jeans. He was surprised when I told him that I'd wear a dress.  
  
"You? A dress?" Sendoh exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Umm… nothing. It's just you don't wear dresses."  
  
"I do! I'll show you tomorrow." I said in a challenging tone.  
  
"Yeah sure. You wear dresses. Look at the sky, you'll see pigs flying." Sendoh joked.  
  
"Oh shut up. I'll wear a dress tomorrow. Wait and see."  
  
After conversing for a few minutes, we hung up. It made me feel excited for tomorrow when Sendoh called me. It seems like he always inspires me even in simple things. After talking with Sendoh, I felt wonderful. That didn't mean I was falling in love with him. Maybe I'll fall in love with him one day but not now. I lie on my bed and instantly fell asleep. 


	4. Meeting Sendoh's cousins

I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors in my fan fiction. Nobody's perfect, right? I'm also sorry if you can't understand my fan fiction at all. (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Today is Saturday. I was outside my house, waiting for Sendoh to pick me up. As I told Sendoh, I wore a red dress that is up to my knees. I also used the locket he gave to me. It's useless if I would always keep the locket in my room for a long time without losing it. And in case I don't want to continue wearing this dress, I put an extra shirt, shorts and basketball shoes in my bag.  
  
What's taking Sendoh so long? I opened my bag to see if I brought my wallet along with me. I looked inside the bag and saw two wallets, an old dirty one and the new wallet I bought for Christmas. I got the old dirty one and wondered how it got inside my bag. I don't know why I haven't thrown it away until now. Then, I recalled that the old dirty wallet was my wallet when I was around 6 years old. Wow, that was a very long time ago. I examined the wallet and suddenly remembered a childhood experience.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
I was walking on the street, crying. I can't find my wallet anywhere. I don't know exactly where I dropped it but I know that I dropped it somewhere on this street. I sat on the sidewalk in hopelessness when suddenly five large boys surrounded me. "What's wrong little girl? Are you trying to find your mommy?" one of them said meanly, and then he and his friends laughed. "No, you moron!" I answered angrily, "I'm trying to find my wallet. I know I dropped it here somewhere." One of the boys smirked at me unkindly, lifted my wallet and said, "You mean this?" My face brightened up. "Yes, that's the one!" I said excitedly. "But I'm not planning to give it to you!" the kid with my wallet grinned wickedly, lifting my wallet up where I can't reach it. I jumped and I jumped, attempting to reach my wallet but it's no use. I just can't reach my wallet because the boy with my wallet keeps on lifting my wallet higher and higher. The group of nasty boys laughed at my unsuccessful attempts in unison. I was getting angrier and angrier at the kids who stole my wallet and was ready to punch one of them on the face, then I held my fist when a low voice of a boy demanded, "Give back the wallet to her." I looked at who said that and saw a tall boy, who's around my age wearing a large shirt and baggy shorts with dark blue eyes and has black spiked hair, standing calmly on the sidewalk. "Who's going to make us? You?!" said one of the boys. "Yeah, Me." The spiked haired boy replied coolly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" the largest of the boys laughed hoarsely. "Who are you to order us around? Let's get him boys." The boy stood with composure on the ground and punched one of the boys bullying me while evading the punches of the other boys. The boy the spiked haired boy punched was knocked down to the ground. I just stood there in amazement. 'He's really quick and tough, but five boys are too much for him.' I thought, 'I have to help him.' I powerfully kicked one boy on the butt, making him stumble on the street. The boy stood up, holding his ass and looked at me like crazy. He was too weak to attack me, so he ran away. What a wimp! I covered another boy's eyes from behind, making him unable to attack the spiky haired boy. He elbowed me on the stomach, making me lose my grip on his face. I touched my stomach in pain. The boy turned around and saw me, and moved his fist backward, preparing to punch me on the face. I was quick enough to dodge his punch and instead of punching me, the boy punched the sidewalk instead. The boy who tried to punch me cried in pain and decided to run away. The spiked haired boy knocked down the other two boys left by punching them to the groin. The spiky haired boy turned to me, smiling as if he wasn't hurt. But his filthiness proved that he had a tough time fighting.  
  
"Thank you so much." I said gratefully to the boy, bowing. "You're so great! You really gave those guys a lesson."  
  
"I couldn't have done that without your help." The boy replied.  
  
"Yes, I helped you a little. We made a very good team." I grinned. The boy blushed. "By the way, I'm Nanami Noboru. What's your name?"  
  
"Akira Sendoh." The boy smiled. "I've got your wallet." He said, handing me my wallet.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sendoh. Thanks again for getting my wallet for me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Anyway, we better get out of here before those guys wake up."  
  
"Yes, let's get out of here."  
  
When we've gotten far away from the group of boys, we stopped running.  
  
"So Akira, how old are you?" I asked Sendoh curiously.  
  
"I'm six."  
  
"What? You look older. You're tall for our age. I'm six too."  
  
"Really? So we can be playmates." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Yeah." I smiled back. "You look so dirty… You should change your clothes right away."  
  
"You too. Your dress is almost ripped in half."  
  
"I hate dresses anyway." I laughed then Sendoh laughed too. "How about if we go back to our houses and dress up, then see each other here later?"  
  
"Sure. See you later." Sendoh said merrily.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
"Nanami? Hey, Nanami! Are you still alive?" Sendoh yelled, trying to wake me up from my daydream.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I was thinking of something." I replied.  
  
:"So are you ready to go?" Sendoh inquired.  
  
"Yes, I am." I answered. I looked at my old wallet and put it inside my bag. "Come on, let's get a cab."  
  
We stopped a cab and went inside. "To the airport please." Sendoh said politely.  
  
"Yeah sure." The driver replied rudely.  
  
"Nanami, I thought you were joking when you said you'll wear a dress. But you did wear one." Sendoh commented. "And you also wore the locket I gave you…"  
  
"I told you I'd wear a dress. But you didn't believe me. And even if I'm afraid to lose this locket, I still wore it." I said, holding the locket Sendoh gave to me.  
  
"It really looks good on you, also the dress." Sendoh stated.  
  
"Thanks. Umm… Akira? Do you remember this wallet?" I said, showing my wallet when I was 6 years old.  
  
Sendoh took the wallet and examined it. "This seems to be familiar. Hmm… I just can't remember when or where I had seen this before." Sendoh paused for a while then continued; "Now I remember. This is your wallet when we first met."  
  
"Exactly. I remember that we fought five bullies just to retrieve that."  
  
"Yes. I also remember that I got scolded by my mother because I was very filthy when I went home."  
  
"Me too. My mother told me that it wasn't lady like for a girl to fight. I think she only said that because she was upset that I ruined my dress from all that fighting." I laughed.  
  
After talking with Sendoh about that topic, I fell asleep. I had a very weird dream. I dreamed that I was a dog and somebody's patting my head all the time. I got annoyed to that somebody patting me all the time so I bit his hand. "Ouch!" that somebody exclaimed.  
  
I waked up and realized that I had fallen asleep on Sendoh and I was biting his hand. I quickly let go of his hand and apologized for that incident. "I'm SO sorry!! I didn't mean to bite you."  
  
The taxi driver was looking at us through the mirror. "Kids these days…" he mumbled.  
  
"I was dreaming!" I reasoned out. "I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"It's okay…" Sendoh said, shaking his hand that I ACCIDENTALLY bit. "What were you dreaming of anyway?"  
  
"I dreamed that I was a dog and somebody was patting me all the time. I became annoyed with that somebody so I bit him…" I said, turning red. "I'm really sorry for biting you. I'm so ashamed… me and my crazy dreams."  
  
"Let me tell you, you didn't just bite him." The driver explained, "You were also squeezing your boyfriend so tightly that he can't breathe."  
  
"What?!" I blushed more. "He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, you acted like he's your boyfriend when you were sleeping."  
  
I ignored the annoying driver then asked Sendoh if that was true.  
  
Sendoh blushed, "Umm… yeah. You were hugging me when you were asleep…"  
  
I blushed harder. I didn't say anything at all until we reached the airport. Sendoh paid the driver and then he and I went to the landing field.  
  
"Hey, that's my cousin's plane!" Sendoh pointed.  
  
"I think we're late. It's already 11:15 am."  
  
"Yes, we are. I wonder where I could find him?"  
  
Suddenly, a voice from the speaker called, "Paging Mr. Akira Sendoh. Your cousin is waiting for you in the waiting area."  
  
"Hear that? Your cousin's waiting for you." I told Sendoh.  
  
"Yes, I heard that. Come on, let's go."  
  
We arrived at the waiting area. Sendoh recognized his cousin and greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Shigeki!" Sendoh said.  
  
"Akira!" a low voice shouted. I looked at who said that. He was a tall light-skinned guy with kind dark blue eyes, auburn hair that is slightly spiked at the front, and has an earring on his right ear. I stared at Sendoh's cousin for a few seconds. He looks like Sendoh but he's cuter. Even if he's my type and he's very handsome, I don't have a crush on him….  
  
"Hey Akira!" said a boy who's around 12 years old and who kind of looks like Shigeki, except that his hair is not spiked, his bangs cover his entire forehead and his eyes are light brown. He looks like Shigeki's younger but evil version.  
  
"Hey Teijirou, what are you doing here?" Sendoh asked the boy, and then looked at Shigeki in a confused expression.  
  
"I forgot to tell you cousin, my parents had to go away for an important business trip and they can't leave Teijirou alone in the house, so they forc--- I decided to take my brother here along with me." Shigeki answered, patting Teijirou on the head. Teijirou gave his brother a stop-patting-me- or-else look.  
  
"Ah…" Sendoh replied. "I forgot to introduce my friend, Nanami. Nanami, meet my cousins Shigeki and Teijirou."  
  
"Hi." I shyly said.  
  
"Hi Nanami. I'm pleased to meet you. Sendoh told me about you. You're prettier than I expected." Shigeki complimented.  
  
"Gee thanks." I blushed.  
  
"Hello Nanami." Teijirou smiled.  
  
"What a cute boy." I remarked, "How old are you?" I asked Teijirou.  
  
"I'm twelve." He answered then elbowed me, "Did you say I'm cute? I knew you had feelings for me."  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
  
His older brother hit his younger brother playfully on the head. "Don't mind him.' He smiled at me. I smiled at him back. I looked at Sendoh. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't frowning either. His face was emotionless. Then he saw me looking at him. He smiled at me immediately and said, "Where do you guys want to go after we bring your bags to the hotel?"  
  
"How bout if we go to the mall. There are lots of babes out there." Teijirou grinned.  
  
"Sure, why not." I said, ignoring Teijirou's comment. I wondered where he learned to talk like that. When we rode the cab to the hotel, I also had time to think about Sendoh's expression earlier. He seldom looks like that. I remembered one time that he looked like that when I was talking to one of my friends, who's a boy, when I was in junior high. Could it be that he's jealous? 


	5. Now what? I can't think of a title for t...

Chapter 5  
  
After we went to the hotel and Teijurou and Shigeki had fixed their things in their hotel room, we all went to the nearest mall. When we reached the mall, Sendoh asked us what we would like to do first.  
  
"How about if we eat?" I grinned. "I'm starving. It's almost lunch time anyway."  
  
Shigeki smiled. "Good idea. I'm getting quite hungry too."  
  
We walked around the mall, finding a good place to eat. "What kind of food do you want to eat? Japanese? Chinese? American?"  
  
"I'll eat what you guys want to eat." I said.  
  
"Me too. I'll eat what you want to eat." Shigeki commented.  
  
"Then let's make Teijirou decide." Sendoh spoke.  
  
"Yeah, what do you like to eat Teijirou?" Shigeki asked, looking at his brother. The problem is that his brother is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's Teijirou?!" Shigeki exclaimed. "If my parents found out that I lost him, I'll be dead for sure."  
  
"He's just behind us a while ago. He can't be far." Sendoh said.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll help you find Teijirou, right Akira?" I said, smiling at Sendoh.  
  
"Uh… right." Sendoh responded.  
  
We started finding Teijirou at the mall entrance. He's not there. He's not in the nearby stores either. We agreed that we should split up and meet back at the mall's main entrance at 11:45. Sendoh tried to page Teijirou if possible while Shigeki and I looked for Teijirou still at the same area we lost him.  
  
"So Nanami, are you Sendoh's classmate?" Shigeki asked me while we were walking in the mall.  
  
"Yes…" I answered.  
  
"I see. So you're also a sophomore just like me."  
  
"Umm… okay. Where do you live?"  
  
"I live in Tokyo."  
  
"That's a really lively place, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. But I like to live here. I like the people here more than those in Tokyo. So I decided to stay here for a couple of days."  
  
"Me too. I also like to live here. All my friends are out here so I never want to leave."  
  
"Yes. I have many friends in Tokyo but I want to live here. Do you have lots of friends here in Kanagawa?"  
  
"Yes I have. There are many friendly people here but of course, some people are very unkind and annoying (like Mitsuki)."  
  
"So can I be your friend?"  
  
"Umm… sure." I replied. That was fast. I just met him and now he's my friend.  
  
"Great." Shigeki smiled. "What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Hmm… I play basketball, baseball, volleyball, table tennis, I run, I read books, I draw, I skate, I bake, I roller blade, I play the computer, I play the piano, I play the guitar, I play the flute… I can't tell all of my hobbies. They're just too many of them." I laughed.  
  
Shigeki smiled again. "You seem to be very talented."  
  
"I don't think so…" I said humbly.  
  
"I think you are. Anyway, do you play soccer?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you sometime?"  
  
"Sure. I know the rules and the skills needed for soccer but I don't get the chance to play." I sadly said.  
  
"Good thing I brought my soccer ball. I always bring it whenever I travel so I can play soccer when I'm bored."  
  
"That's nice… Oh no! We forgot about Teijirou."  
  
"Don't worry. He's with me." Said a familiar voice.  
  
I turned around to see who said that. "Akira! Where the heck did you find him?" I asked Sendoh.  
  
"He was playing in the arcade." Sendoh smiled at me.  
  
"Alright you found me. So when are we going to eat?" Teijirou said impatiently.  
  
"You're not going to eat." Shigeki joked. "Why did you run away anyway?"  
  
"I was bored! You guys are boring!" Teijirou answered.  
  
"Don't do that again. If mom and dad finds this out they'll be angry at me, not you."  
  
"It's your fault anyway. You didn't have time to look after me. You don't care about me. You're always…" Teijirou stopped because his brother put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Then I'm sorry." Shigeki apologized regretfully. "I'm sorry if I didn't have time to look after you…"  
  
Sendoh and I looked at each other. He gave me a this-is-so-corny look. I gave him a yes-I-agree-with-you look. He smiled at me and I smiled at him back.  
  
"Ok fine. Just always watch me. I got hungry from all that talking. When are we going to eat?" Teijirou said in his bratty voice.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Sendoh asked Teijirou.  
  
"I want to eat pizza." Teijirou said demandingly.  
  
"Great. We'll go to Pizza Hut." Shigeki said.  
  
We ate in the nearest Pizza Hut branch we can find. Shigeki ordered two fettuccini's for Sendoh and me and a family size pepperoni pizza for him and his brother. While waiting for our food, I heard a part of a conversation between a boy and a girl near our table. They seem to be fighting about what will they order. Wait a minute, those voices sound familiar! I looked at the two people fighting and recognized them right away. They're Yukino and Koshino.  
  
I approached them and said, "You guys never grow up. You're fighting over what you'll order?"  
  
Sendoh also saw them and excused himself from his cousins for a while. "Hey you guys. Don't' tell me, you're fighting again?" Sendoh said.  
  
"Obviously." Yukino shrugged.  
  
"Tell us, which is better, Hawaiian or Super Supreme?" Koshino asked.  
  
"Hawaiian." I said while Sendoh said "Super Supreme."  
  
"I insist that we should order Super Supreme! If you want to eat Hawaiian pizza, then go to Hawaii!" Yukino argued.  
  
Yukino and Koshino kept on arguing until Sendoh purposely changed the topic.  
  
"I forgot to introduce my cousins, Shigeki and Teijirou." Sendoh said, pointing at his cousins, who were also fighting.  
  
Sendoh stopped them from fighting and introduced them to Yukino and Koshino.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Shigeki said, standing up and shaking hands with Koshino.  
  
"Very nice to meet you." Teijirou said to Yukino. "Am I in heaven?"  
  
"Uh…no." Yukino answered.  
  
"Then why is there an angel in front of me?" Teijirou grinned.  
  
"Ha! That's a good one! Yukino? An angel?" Koshino laughed.  
  
Yukino ignored Koshino. "How old are you little boy?"  
  
"I'm twelve, and don't call me a little boy. Teijirou answered.  
  
"I've had it with your stupid pick-up lines." Shigeki snapped.  
  
Teijirou payed no attention to his brother and turned to me. "Hey Nanami, you know what?"  
  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Shigeki has a secret that I know!" Teijirou intoned.  
  
"Huh? I think you shouldn't say your brother's secrets to people you hardly know…" I softly said.  
  
"Fine. But you should really know what his secret is!" Teijirou said happily.  
  
Shigeki sighed, "I wonder why I have a brother like him."  
  
"Now that you're properly introduced, I think we should all sit together." Sendoh suggested.  
  
"Yes, we should." Shigeki agreed.  
  
We transferred to a larger table for six people. Teijirou told Yukino and Koshino that they should just order a Hawaiian and Super Supreme pizza, to end up their argument. Koshino and Yukino opposed but later agreed.  
  
"But who would pay for the other pizza?" Yukino asked.  
  
"I will, if you like." Shigeki said.  
  
Koshino and Yukino immediately agreed. They don't want to waste their money for another pizza. We were all talking when Yukino whispered to my ear faintly, "You know, Shigeki's kind of cute."  
  
"I know." I whispered back to her. "Do you like him?"  
  
"Nope. He's not my type but I definitely know that he's your type."  
  
"That's true…"  
  
"Then go after him."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, of me going after him."  
  
"I think he likes you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He likes you, you know…"  
  
"As a friend."  
  
Yukino shook her head, "I don't think so."  
  
"Hey, you girls are having one of those private conversations again." Teijirou said. "I read in a magazine that all that you girls do is talk about shopping, shoes, make-up, accessories and most of all, men." He paused and said, "Who are you talking about anyway? Me?"  
  
"No, you pipsqueak! And what you said about girls is not true. We are far more superior than that, unlike you stupid men!" Yukino shouted.  
  
Only Koshino and Teijirou were affected by what Yukino had said. Sendoh and Shigeki were just sighing and shaking their heads. "What did you say?!" Koshino said angrily.  
  
"Shut up you woman!" Teijirou said.  
  
Then Teijirou, Koshino, and Yukino stood up, fighting, hollering, and arguing with each other's opinion. I sat beside Sendoh and Shigeki, joining them in their sighing and shaking of heads. Many people glared at Teijirou, Koshino and Yukino, for they were the noisiest people in the room (and they weren't even aware of that). I was blushing because of embarrassment. Shigeki noticed that I was blushing and said, holding my shoulder, "You're not the only one who is embarrassed."  
  
I giggled, and then said, "Should we stop them?"  
  
"They'll stop when the food's already served." Sendoh grinned.  
  
Shigeki and I also grinned. "What were you talking about with Yukino anyway?" Shigeki asked me.  
  
I didn't say, "We were talking about you, and how cute you are! But don't think that I have a crush on you. I don't! I don't like boys." I just said, "The usual stuff…school, homework, you know…"  
  
"I see." Shigeki said.  
  
"The food's here." Sendoh said loudly. Koshino, Yukino and Teijirou stopped talking and sat down with us. The waiter served the food to us and we started eating, like we haven't eaten for a day. After an appetizing meal, we left Pizza Hut and went shopping.  
  
I didn't find anything nice to buy for me. I don't like shopping much anyway. Yukino's the shopping girl. She likes shopping more than I do. We first shopped for clothes. I saw a shirt that is really nice, but it's too large and it's for a guy.  
  
"Hey Sendoh, this looks good on you." I smiled, showing the shirt to Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh looked at the shirt that I was holding. "I think so too. But… I'm broke."  
  
  
  
"That's too bad." I sighed.  
  
Shigeki also saw the shirt that I was holding and was interested to buy it. "That's a cool shirt." He said.  
  
"I agree. I showed it to Sendoh but he said he was broke. So if you want to buy it, it's yours." I said.  
  
"I'll buy it." Shigeki said, looking interested.  
  
"Okay." I said, handing the t-shirt to Shigeki.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said that shirt wasn't your type!" Teijirou said rowdily.  
  
"I changed my mind." Shigeki said.  
  
"Whatever. You're so confusing." Teijirou shrugged and went away. Shigeki sighed and went to the counter.  
  
Yukino and I exchanged glances. What's with him? Why does he have to buy that shirt if he doesn't even want it?  
  
"What's with your cousin?" I asked Sendoh.  
  
"I don't know. He's acting strange lately. He wasn't like that when we were younger."  
  
I asked Teijirou the same question when Shigeki was away paying for the stuff he bought with Sendoh.  
  
"I think he bought that shirt because he wants to be like Sendoh, you know what I mean." Teijirou replied.  
  
"Uh…no?"  
  
"I mean, he's jealous of the relationship between you and Sendoh. Maybe that's because he was dumped by his ex-girlfriend who looks like you." Teijirou said, pointing at me.  
  
"Um…ok." I said.  
  
"I think my brother has a crush on you."  
  
"Me?!" I said, turning red.  
  
"Yeah! That's his secret. He likes you."  
  
"Huh? We've just met."  
  
"But Sendoh tells lots of stories about you when he visits us in Tokyo. You're just his type."  
  
Why would Sendoh tell stories about me? Does he like me that much? "What kind of stories?" I asked curiously.  
  
"That you're good in basketball and you were once in the basketball club when you were in Junior High, and your other hobbies…blah blah blah blah."  
  
Shigeki has a crush on me? ME? And Sendoh does too, I think. But I'm not in love with either of them. I like both of them… I don't really know whom I will choose between them. 


	6. Am I in love?

Sorry if there are grammatical errors. I was too lazy to check if there were any. Nobody's perfect, right? If you spot some grammatical errors or if you want to tell me your comments or suggestions, email me at kenji_sendoh@yahoo.com or just post them in your review, if you want to. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I told Yukino privately about what Teijirou said to me earlier when we were in the comfort room.  
  
"Shigeki has a big crush on me." I mumbled.  
  
"What? That's great!" Yukino said, smiling widely.  
  
"No it's not." I said.  
  
"Why not? He's just your type."  
  
"What about…Sendoh?" I said in a low voice. I think I said the wrong thing.  
  
Yukino grinned, "So I'm right all along. You really looooove Sendoh."  
  
"NO, what I mean is that, he'll get jealous if I chose Shigeki over him."  
  
"Why would he get jealous?"  
  
"I don't know…he looks like he's jealous when I talk with Shigeki."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
"So what will I do?"  
  
"Nothing. Just do nothing. Let them make their move."  
  
I didn't say anything. I think I should follow Yukino's advice. It's the best thing I can do so I wouldn't hurt Sendoh or Shigeki. Yukino and I went out of the comfort room and saw the boys waiting for us outside.  
  
"What do you girls do in the comfort room anyway? It takes you ten minutes just to pee?" Teijirou said in his bratty voice.  
  
"We don't just pee if we go to the cr." I said nicely.  
  
"Then what do you do?" Teijirou said disrespectfully.  
  
"That's a mystery we cannot solve." Koshino laughed.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do next?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Let's go to the arcade." Teijirou said excitedly.  
  
"But you've already gone to the arcade this morning." Shigeki said.  
  
"But I just played for only 5 minutes! Sendoh came and immediately took me with him."  
  
"It was your fault anyway that you weren't able to finish playing. You ran off when we weren't looking." Shigeki said calmly.  
  
"Let's just give him a chance." Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Yeah, give that pipsqueak a chance." Yukino said.  
  
"We are supposed to have fun, aren't we?" I added.  
  
"I guess so." Shigeki responded.  
  
"Then, let's go the arcade." I smiled.  
  
"Right!" Teijirou agreed.  
  
We entered the arcade. It was very noisy, so I have to cover my ears. Teijirou excitedly ran away to some video machine, Koshino and Yukino were playing a fighting game and Sendoh, Shigeki and I just stood there, covering our ears.  
  
"Hey, let's play that game over there." Sendoh said, pointing at a video machine.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" I shouted, "It's too noisy."  
  
Shigeki pointed at my hands. I forgot that I was covering my ears. "Sorry." I said, not looking at Shigeki's face. I was too shy to look at his face after I found out that he has a crush on me.  
  
"How about if we play that game over there." Sendoh repeated.  
  
"Sure. But that game's for only two players." I said. "Why don't you and Shigeki play while I'll just watch?"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"I'm sure. You guys go ahead."  
  
"Okay…you sure?" Sendoh questioned.  
  
"I'm sure!" I laughed.  
  
"Okay." Shigeki said, and then turned to Sendoh. "Come on, let's play for old time's sake."  
  
"Yeah." Sendoh replied and went with Shigeki, looking behind him to signal me to follow them. I went after them like I'm just their servant.  
  
Shigeki inserted coins in the machine and Sendoh and he started playing. "I'll beat you." Sendoh smiled challengingly. "No you won't. I'll beat you like I did when we're younger!" Shigeki replied. Shigeki was beating Sendoh in the video game. But amazingly, Sendoh caught up with him. "You're losing your touch!" he said. "But I'm still leading with 1000 points." Shigeki said, perspiration dropping from his face.  
  
I sighed. "You guys are so serious with that game. It's only a game okay?" Then a voice inside me said, "No it's not only a game. They're fighting for…YOU. Don't you get it? Whoever loses in this game has to give up from chasing you. Look at how serious they are. They are trying their best just to win your love. Of course, one of them HAS to lose. I wonder who'll it be?"  
  
"What the heck am I thinking?" I said aloud by mistake. Sendoh and Shigeki looked back at me with puzzled faces. "What ARE you thinking?" Shigeki questioned me.  
  
"Oh, never mind that. Go back to your game…" I said, making a fake laugh. Sendoh and Shigeki looked at me one last time and went back to their game. Because of boredom, I went away for a while and played a "hit the mole" game. I violently and quickly bashed every mole that came out from its hole. I was sweaty and tired because of exerting too much force when I hit the moles. But, at least I made the top score because of too much effort.  
  
"Hey, don't you think you're being too much serious in bashing those poor little moles?" Sendoh said, behind me.  
  
I turned around to face Sendoh. "Nope. I don't think so. I'm glad I made the top score." I laughed. "What happened to your game?"  
  
"Shigeki won." Sendoh said, not showing any disappointment or anger.  
  
"Ooh. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's looking for his brother, who's always running away."  
  
"Okay." I said. I want to ask Sendoh if he's jealous or anything, but now is not the right time. Maybe later, when it's nighttime. "Let's go find Yukino and Koshino."  
  
"They're just around here somewhere." Sendoh said. "Look, there they are!" he said, pointing at the wacky couple (couple, huh?).  
  
"I won, fair and square." Koshino told Yukino, while they were walking around.  
  
"You didn't! You cheated! You cheated!" Yukino exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't! You were the one who was cheating! You were pulling my hand away from the controls!"  
  
"So were you!"  
  
"Okay, we were both cheating, but I still won."  
  
"No you didn't! I did."  
  
"But the machine said I won." Koshino said proudly.  
  
"That's because you cheated more."  
  
"Stop it!" I shouted. Koshino and Yukino stopped babbling. "It's only a game!"  
  
"He started it. He was cheating!" Yukino said, as if she never cheated.  
  
"But you also cheated." Sendoh grinned.  
  
"I know. But he cheated more." Yukino complained.  
  
"You guys are so shameful! You are already in high school and you're fighting because of a stupid child's game? And you also cheated? What kind of example will you give to others?" I said righteously.  
  
"It's not…a child's game." Koshino muttered.  
  
"Don't be too much dramatic. Just tell us to shut up. That's all you have to say." Yukino said edgily.  
  
"I know." I grinned. "I just feel like saying that."  
  
Sendoh, Koshino and Yukino sighed. I then saw Shigeki holding Teijirou's hand, or should I say, pulling Teijirou's hand and walking towards us.  
  
"Let me go. I want to play some more." Teijirou insisted.  
  
"I don't think so. By the age of twenty-five, you're already as blind as a bat." Shigeki told his brother.  
  
Teijirou made a face. He's so spoiled! I'm really annoyed with kids like Teijirou. "You'll look like that forever if you don't stop making faces." I suddenly said. Good thing I said that one nicely.  
  
Shigeki laughed, "She's right. Stop making faces okay. It really makes a lot of people annoyed."  
  
"Like me." Yukino said softly. Teijirou didn't even hear her say that because of the noise.  
  
Teijirou pulled his hand from his brother and crossed his arms. "Okay I'll stop. I just want to have some more fun."  
  
"But it's time for us to go back to the hotel and rest. Aren't you even tired from our flight yesterday?"  
  
"Nope." Teijirou answered.  
  
Shigeki sighed, "Come on. You'll go home in about two days anyway. You still have school, don't you remember that?"  
  
"How about you? Don't you also have school?" Koshino asked Shigeki.  
  
"Yes, I have…"  
  
"Then why do you have to skip school just to go here?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Well, this should be a surprise, but I guess I have to tell you right now. I'm…"  
  
"He's going to be an exchange student in your school." Teijirou interrupted. Shigeki glared at his brother and just said, "That's right."  
  
"Really? That's great." Yukino said.  
  
"Yeah. I agree. That would be fun." Koshino said.  
  
Sendoh said nothing, but just smiled to show his excitement. I didn't know what to say. I just kept silent. I should be happy, but I don't really know what I'm feeling right now.  
  
"That's nice." I said dully, but while smiling. "Where will you stay? If you still stay at the hotel, it would be too expensive."  
  
"How about if you stay in my house?" Sendoh suggested. "My parents said that if you don't have any place to stay in, they'd be delighted to let you stay in our house."  
  
"Sure! Thank you. Please also express my gratitude to your parents for me." Shigeki said thankfully.  
  
"Sure. No problem." Sendoh said.  
  
We left the mall after that. Koshino and Yukino told Sendoh and I that they'd just meet us at the gym later at 4. Sendoh and I accompanied Shigeki and Teijirou in their hotel room.  
  
"I'm sooo tired." Teijirou complained.  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't tired." Sendoh said.  
  
"I only said that because I want to play some more." Teijirou grinned.  
  
"Just go to sleep now, okay." Shigeki said, sitting on his bed.  
  
Teijirou yawned loudly and lay down on his bed. Then he quickly fell asleep.  
  
"That was fast." I smiled.  
  
"He's always like that. As soon as he lies on his bed, he falls asleep." Shigeki chuckles.  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" Sendoh asked Shigeki.  
  
"I'm not really sleepy. I slept in the airplane for a long time." Shigeki replied.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" I interrogated Shigeki.  
  
"I don't know…" Shigeki said.  
  
"Do you know how to play basketball?" I asked Shigeki.  
  
"A little. I know the basic rules and skills." Shigeki replied.  
  
"So we can play basketball sometime." I said merrily. "Akira's really a genius when it comes to basketball. He's unbeatable when he's serious. He's the most amazing basketball player I've ever seen in the basketball club."  
  
"Umm… I'm not really a genius. There are better players than me." Sendoh said humbly.  
  
"Akira told me that you're also great in basketball." Shigeki said. "I'm looking forward in seeing you play."  
  
"I'm not really good in playing basketball. Maybe he's exaggerating too much." I said. "Oh, may I please go to the bathroom? I have to change my clothes for the practice later."  
  
"Sure you can. Go ahead." Shigeki smiled.  
  
I grabbed my bag and changed my clothes in the bathroom. I looked at myself at the mirror. My curly hair looks curlier because I didn't brush my hair properly this morning, but amazingly, it looks neat. I got a brush from my bag and brushed my hair. While I was brushing my hair, I heard Sendoh and Shigeki talking to each other. I picked up a glass cup near the sink and placed it on the door so I can hear clearly what they're talking about.  
  
"I know you have a crush on Nanami." Sendoh said.  
  
"Do you…also like her?" Shigeki said slowly  
  
"Of course I like her…" Sendoh replied. I suddenly blushed. My heart pounded rapidly. I felt something I never felt before… could it be that I'm in love with Sendoh? He's perfect for me. He's kind, he's thoughtful, he's caring, he's cute, he enjoys most of my hobbies, and he likes me. Why did I realize just now that I love him so much?  
  
"You like her?" Shigeki said low.  
  
"…As a friend." Sendoh continued. I was stunned to hear this. I love him and he doesn't even love me back as I love him. But maybe I'll MAKE him love me as much as I love him. But I can't control someone's feelings. However, he does tell me hints that he likes me, like the locket he gave to me and when we were children, he always gave me flowers.  
  
"Oh. So is it okay for you if I…court her?" Shigeki said softly.  
  
Sendoh paused for a while. It's the perfect time for me to go out of the bathroom. I quickly went out and that stopped Sendoh from answering Shigeki's question. Shigeki and Sendoh were both sitting on Shigeki's bed, and Shigeki hastily changed their topic to Ryonan High. I gazed at Sendoh's face. He's so…cute, so adorable, so…. dreamy. So this is what being in love feels like.  
  
"Hey, Nanami's back." Shigeki said in a quite excited voice, smiling at me.  
  
"Am I ruining your conversation?" I asked, as if I don't know what they were talking about earlier.  
  
"No. Not at all." Sendoh smiled. I smiled at him back. "Shigeki said that he wants to go with us when we'll practice later…so we can show him around the school."  
  
"That's…. okay." I said, not showing happiness in my voice. Deep inside of me, I said rudely, "Shigeki, I don't want you to court me. Hope you'll understand. I love Sendoh. Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"Great. So when are we going to leave?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"Practice starts in," I said seriously, looking at my watch, "twenty minutes."  
  
"I'll just tell Teijirou that I have to leave him here for a while and then, I'll change my clothes." Shigeki smiled. "Hey Teijirou." Shigeki said, waking up his sleeping brother, "I have to go away for a while. So I have to leave you here. I'll be back at 5. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure, sure." Teijirou said sleepily, with his eyes still closed, "What will you do? Will you date Nanami?"  
  
  
  
Shigeki blushed a little. "What are you talking about? No, I won't date Nanami. I will go with Sendoh and her to their school."  
  
"Very well. Just lock the door when you go out."  
  
"I will." Shigeki said. Then he got a shirt and a pair of shorts from the cabinet and went to the bathroom. It's now my opportunity to talk with Sendoh. But I remembered that Teijirou is in the room, who may not be sleeping at all but listening to conversations instead.  
  
"Umm… Sendoh… are you having a good time with your cousins?" I asked.  
  
"I am…" Sendoh said lifelessly.  
  
"You don't look like you're having fun…"  
  
"Well, actually, I am." Sendoh said, giving me one of his wonderful smiles.  
  
"Are you having problems or anything?"  
  
"No. Why did you ask?"  
  
"I asked that for no reason at all…" I started. "I just want to tell you that if you have problems, feel free to talk to me about them. I'm always with you if you need me." I said, sitting down beside him.  
  
"Uhh…okay. Well I don't have problems… but I do need your help when I'll train for the Inter High elimination games, and for the practice game between Shohoku and Ryonan on Thursday."  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"You could…cheer for me."  
  
"But that doesn't help much, does it?"  
  
"Actually, it does. It makes me feel more… more powerful and matchless."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah…" Sendoh said, "you know what? You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met."  
  
"Oh shut up. You're just trying to flatter me as you did one year ago, then you'll laugh at my facial expression…"  
  
"No…" Sendoh said, moving closer to me. "Seriously, you are…"  
  
"Err… okay…" I said nervously. My heart was beating faster and faster, and faster. Then I heard the bathroom door open, and Shigeki came out, wearing the shirt that he bought earlier and baggy shorts. I admit that he looked great, but still, my heart is still for Sendoh.  
  
"Are you in the middle of something?" he asked  
  
"No. We're not." I quickly said.  
  
"Okay. So let's go." Shigeki said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Sendoh repeated, standing up. 


	7. Being stuck in one room really suckswill...

Chapter 7  
  
I was uncomfortable on the way to school, not because we were only walking. It's because Shigeki was obviously hitting on me. Even if it was obvious that Shigeki was hitting on me, Sendoh acted that he didn't give a damn about Shigeki and I. He acted coolly and was just looking away from us, with his hands in his pockets. I was really annoyed with Sendoh's attitude. I wish that Sendoh's the one who has a crush on me instead of Shigeki. Yeah, Shigeki's good-looking, but he's trying too hard to impress me. I wish Sendoh would look like he's jealous, like when we were in the mall. I just want him to care about me…  
  
We arrived at the school gym at exactly 4 o'clock. I saw a few players like Uekusa, Koshino, and Uozumi, practicing. I greeted them and Sendoh introduced them with Shigeki. After that, I spotted Yukino sitting on one of the benches, looking at herself through a mirror. I stealthily sneaked behind Yukino and surprised her. "Boo!" I shouted. Yukino dropped her mirror in shock and turned to me. "Why do you have to do that?"  
  
"I don't know… I just feel like doing that." I grinned.  
  
"You're so childish!" she said crossly, picking up her mirror, which luckily didn't break.  
  
"So are you." I said smartly. Then we both laughed.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood…" Yukino said.  
  
"Actually, I'm not…" I unhappily said. "Well, I must watch Sendoh practice. Of course that's because I'm his manager…" Then I walked away.  
  
"You're not in a good mood because of Sendoh, right?" I heard Yukino say, but I pretended that I didn't hear her.  
  
"Hey, you can't practice in that." I told Sendoh. Sendoh was still wearing his polo shirt and a pair of pants.  
  
"I almost forgot, I'm wearing a t-shirt, inside my polo shirt, and I also have extra shorts in the locker room." Sendoh said.  
  
"Then why didn't you say so?" I shrugged, closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sendoh unbuttoning his polo shirt. "I think you should do that in the locker room…" I said, pushing Sendoh inside the locker room. I pushed him too hard that I also walked inside the locker room.  
  
"Okay…so…when will you leave…" Sendoh said slowly.  
  
"Akira Sendoh, I'm your manager. I'll go wherever you will go." I said sophisticatedly.  
  
"Uh…I'm trying to dress up…"  
  
"Oh! I forgot! I'll be off then." I smiled nervously, embarrassed of my own mistake. I walked towards the door but suddenly, the door closed. I tried to open the door, but it won't budge. I kicked the door in frustration.  
  
"Wait, I'll try to open it for you." Sendoh said. He turned the knob many times. The door won't still open. He tried to open the door with his own strength, but it still didn't open. I helped him push the door, but we still remained unsuccessful.  
  
"We're locked in!" I exclaimed frantically. Sendoh and I banged the door noisily.  
  
"What's the matter?" I heard Shigeki's voice ask.  
  
"What are you and Sendoh doing in there?" Yukino asked.  
  
I answered Shigeki's question instead. "We're locked in!"  
  
I heard voices murmuring, then Shigeki said, "We'll find out a way to get you guys out of there…soon…"  
  
"How long will it take you to find out how to open this damn door?!" I shouted anxiously.  
  
"She's claustrophobic." Sendoh sighed.  
  
"Maybe after a few minutes." Uozumi bellowed.  
  
"After a few minutes…" I repeated miserably, sitting on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry… I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Sendoh said, sitting with me.  
  
"Thank you." I said gladly. Sendoh made me feel better even though I'm unhappily stuck here. My feelings for Sendoh changed again. He's my friend…he's just a friend. That's all. "How are you going to change your clothes with me being here?"  
  
Sendoh covered my eyes with his hands. "Just close your eyes."  
  
I grinned. "Okay."  
  
"I feel uneasy with you watching me dress up. But you're my best friend so there's nothing wrong with that, right?" Pause. "You're like a brother to me…" When Sendoh accidentally said that, he knew I'd get angry. "I mean a sister."  
  
I opened my eyes even if he's changing his clothes and evilly glared at him. "What did you say? Are you saying that I'm a tomboy?!"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that you're a tomboy! I just accidentally said that…" Sendoh reasoned out hesitantly.  
  
"I don't accept your lame excuses." I said, hitting him on the head lightly. "You really think that I am a tomboy, don't you?"  
  
"Uh…not really."  
  
"See, you really think I am a tomboy! I'll show you! After a few days, I already have a boyfriend." Pause. "How about you? I don't see you dating any girl lately…"  
  
"Wait a minute! That doesn't mean that I'm…gay!"  
  
"It does. Many girls adore you and you don't even have a girlfriend right now."  
  
"You told me that I should focus on basketball first."  
  
"I didn't think that you would take that seriously."  
  
"How about you? Many guys like you and you don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"I told you before, I'm too worried about my studies more than having a boyfriend."  
  
"That's not reasonable."  
  
"Actually, it is! Tell you what. How about if we make a deal out of this?" I said challengingly.  
  
"Sure. How about if you should have a boyfriend within five days…"  
  
"…and you should have a girlfriend within four days." I continued.  
  
"Four days?"  
  
"Well, you have more admirers than me."  
  
"Fine. But it has to be a little more complicated than that."  
  
"Yeah… it should be. What if we pick out from the rooftop on Monday a person of the opposite sex with our eyes closed…"  
  
"…and the boy you pick out should be your boyfriend within 7 days."  
  
"And the girl you picked out should be your girlfriend within also a week…"  
  
"…And if you lose, you'd be my slave for a week."  
  
"A slave?!" I said, looking astonished.  
  
"That's right. A slave."  
  
"Then if you lose, you'll have to be my slave too."  
  
"It's a deal." Sendoh and I said in unison.  
  
"Wait, aren't you uh…going to wear your shorts?" I said, noticing that Sendoh was still wearing pants.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sendoh said, unbuttoning his pants.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, "I'm right in front of you! Hello?"  
  
Sendoh completely pulled down his pants. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Why are you closing your eyes?" Sendoh asked curiously, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Of course something is wrong! You pulled down your pants in front of me!"  
  
"But I'm wearing shorts, beneath my pants."  
  
I finally opened my eyes. "Oh…. Ok…."  
  
"So what do you think of Shigeki?" Sendoh asked all of a sudden.  
  
"He's nice, he's friendly, and he's cute…" I started. Sendoh looked like he's jealous again. At last! "…he has the qualities of a true friend."  
  
"So he's just a friend?"  
  
"Exactly. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Umm… I just asked that for no reason."  
  
Instead of asking him directly if he's jealous, I started teasing him. "You're jealous aren't you? I think you are!"  
  
"No." Sendoh denied.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Are"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Are"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Not"  
  
"You're not fooling me with that!" Sendoh said. Then we both cracked up. We sat down on the floor again, laughing. "Wait a minute. I thought I was claustrophobic."  
  
"You are." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"I AM claustrophobic. What if we'll get stranded here for days? With no food?! And everyday, the oxygen in this room gets lesser and lesser. And…"  
  
"You're getting paranoid again." Sendoh said, tapping my shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen, okay? Come on. Let's get up. Maybe they've found a way to open that damn door. "  
  
Sendoh helped me stand up. Then exactly when I got up, Yukino, Koshino, and Shigeki came barging in.  
  
"Wow. What a great way of opening the door." I said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Yukino said. I rolled my eyes. "You should be more grateful! We opened the door for you guys. Don't you know how much time we had spent just to open that door?"  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"Hey, you should show a little more gratitude!" Koshino said.  
  
"Alright…thank you." I said more appreciatively.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Thanks for busting the door for us." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"No problem." Shigeki said.  
  
"We just want to see what you were doing out here." Yukino said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said dumbly.  
  
"You know, kissing or something." Yukino laughed.  
  
"What?!?! You know I'm not like that!" I protested.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're not like that. I forgot that you're a tomboy." Yukino laughed again. I saw some people, who were listening, grinning, except Shigeki. I looked at Sendoh. He was also smiling.  
  
I glared at everyone, especially at Yukino and Sendoh, and then said nothing. I wanted to punch Yukino, but I can't right now. I'm annoyed with Sendoh again, and for the first time, I'm more annoyed with him than Yukino. I barged out of the gym and walked home. Sendoh was following me but I ignored him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. I ignored him and continued to walk faster. Sendoh pulled my hand to make me stop. I turned to him and punched him on the face, and continued walking.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Sendoh complained.  
  
I stopped again. "I did that because you were laughing when Yukino called me a tomboy. I thought you're my friend."  
  
"I AM your friend. And I wasn't laughing…I was…"  
  
"…You were looking like you're going to laugh. I know you."  
  
"But…"  
  
"…Yukino's my friend. But you're my best friend! My best friend wouldn't let me feel bad."  
  
"It was only a joke! You're so quick-tempered."  
  
"I am. And you know that. I would NEVER do anything which would make you feel bad." I said, walking away. Sendoh finally stopped following me. I didn't turn around. I just kept on walking. When I was already outside the school, I turned around to see if Sendoh was still following me. Sendoh wasn't following me. Shigeki was the one who was following me. I continued walking and said harshly, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to say, I'm sorry." Shigeki told me.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry?"  
  
"Aren't you mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not. Why would I be mad?"  
  
"You looked like you're mad when you glared at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you." I smiled, facing Shigeki.  
  
"But are you angry with Akira?" Shigeki said seriously.  
  
"A little." I said. "Did he say something to you?"  
  
"No. But I can tell by the expression on his face that he's got a problem, and his problem is you."  
  
"Yeah, we had a fight, about what happened in the gym. He didn't take my side."  
  
"But did you listen to him explaining his actions?"  
  
"No, I didn't." I admitted.  
  
"Well, it does feel bad if your best friend abandons you."  
  
"It really does." I sighed. "It's the first time we've fought like this." Pause. "No, it isn't. I remember that I got angry with him when we were ten. He told his friend a secret of mine. Then his friend teased me about my secret. I didn't speak with him for weeks."  
  
"What was your secret anyway?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"It was not really serious. It's just that, I had a crush on his friend, the friend he told my secret to." I said. "Wait a minute, why am I telling all these stuff to you anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Shigeki laughed. "Maybe you already trust me."  
  
"Yeah…maybe."  
  
"Are you busy this afternoon?" Shigeki inquired.  
  
"Not really." I replied. "Why?"  
  
"Do you want me to treat you to the nearest ice cream shop?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"Sure!" I smiled. "Ice cream's my favorite food."  
  
"Maybe ice cream would make you feel better."  
  
"I wish…" I said softly.  
  
Shigeki and I went to the closest ice cream shop. I ordered chocolate ice cream while Shigeki ordered vanilla. Then we went to the park. We talked and talked the whole afternoon. I almost forgot about Sendoh and Shigeki having a crush on me. It's like he's now befriending me more than courting me but I don't care anymore if Shigeki has a crush on me. He actually made me feel better. Shigeki walked me home. I thanked him for giving him a good time and we bid each other goodbye. I went inside the house and saw a note on the table. I quickly took the letter and read it. I expected that it was from Sendoh, but it was from my mom. It said, "Nanami, your father and I went to you're his boss's birthday party. Sorry if you can't come. Dinner is on the kitchen table."  
  
As if I want to go to that fat old man's party. In my opinion, the reason my parents are going there is so that my dad won't get fired. I ate dinner, washed the dishes and went up to the bathroom to take a bath. After that, I changed into pajamas and lay down on the bed. I wasn't really sleepy so I read a book about zoology. Then, the doorbell rang. I felt a little nervous. What if the person outside is a killer or a rapist? I took my baseball bat just in case and went downstairs. I looked outside the window and saw a tall guy wearing dark glasses. I wasn't able to see his face clearly because he was facing sideways. I held my bat tightly. If I hit the guy outside, what am I going to lose? Nothing. I could apologize to him if he's a family friend or if he's one of our neighbors. I'm sure he'll understand. I slowly opened the door and hit the guy outside with my bat.  
  
"Hey Nanami! Stop it." The man said, covering his head.  
  
I stopped hitting the man. "Sendoh? Is that you?" I said in a surprised tone.  
  
The man removed his shades to reveal his dark blue eyes. It WAS Sendoh! His hair was not spiked so I didn't recognize him right away.  
  
"Sendoh!" I exclaimed excitedly. But I remembered that I was mad at him so I changed the tone of my voice to a harsh one. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to apologize." Sendoh said politely.  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's all. I want to apologize for making fun of you. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
  
"Hurt me, right?" I interrupted. "It's okay. Apology accepted."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yeah. That's it. I'm not mad with you anymore. I just want you to say you're sorry. I'm a simple girl." I said dully.  
  
"Okay…. so…. I'll be off then."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
I watched Sendoh walk away unhurriedly. What am I doing? Why am I so mean to him? I ran after him as fast as I could. "Sendoh!!!!" I shouted. Sendoh stopped immediately. I held his hand and said, "I'm sorry if I was mean to you." I said regretfully.  
  
"It's okay." Sendoh said, finally smiling.  
  
"So are we best friends again?"  
  
"I guess we are." Sendoh smiled.  
  
I smiled joyfully, then asked, "What's with your hair?"  
  
"I'm out of gel." Sendoh said, "and hair spray, and all those stuff."  
  
"Oh I see. You look cuter when your hair is down." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks…" Sendoh said.  
  
"Want to taste my own cooking?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." Sendoh said gleefully.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to my house." I said, pulling Sendoh's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~That's it for Chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it. If there are wrong grammars that you want to tell me about or if you have suggestions & comments, please email me at kenji_sendoh@yahoo.com. Thank you. 


	8. The brat is finally gone

Chapter 8's out. Hope you'll like it. I haven't checked if there are grammatical errors and and if there are things here that doesn't make sense; so please don't be judgmental and think that I'm very stupid. TY. And please remember, R&R :)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Today is Sunday. It's about 7 in the morning and I'm jogging to no specific place. I haven't really jogged in a while; for I was too busy studying, managing Ryonan and doing some other stuff so I have no time for running around. Actually, I do have time for jogging, but I'm too lazy to jog. I usually sleep or watch television during my free time. I used to be one of the fastest runners in my junior high's track and field club, but now, I'm getting slower and slower. From now on, I'll jog everyday, even if I'm too lazy to jog. But I doubt that I'll do that.  
  
I jogged past Sendoh's house. Sendoh is still sleeping during this time of the day. It's Sunday anyway so I don't have to wake him up for school. When I was a freshman, I usually run to his house at around six and go to his room (through his window) and wake him up. I have to wake him up or he'll be late for school. He got the hang of it so he's now used to being up before six. What if I wake him up right now? Why would I wake him up this time with no reason at all? I luckily remembered that we'd have a practice today before lunchtime. What if he'll get angry with me? I'll just smile at him innocently and I'm sure he will not get mad because I've tried that stunt many times and he never got mad. But my reason is not enough. What else would I tell him? I'll tell him, "That's all. Go back to sleep now," then he'll not be able to go back to sleep and he'll get annoyed with me. I should tell him something else. Why would I want to wake him up anyway? Do I miss him that much? I'll just take a peek at him then I'll go back to jogging. That's all.  
  
I sneakily walked towards the window in Sendoh's room and took a peek. Wow, what a mess! His room was so.messy and dirty. I helped him clean his room a couple of times last year (I actually forced him to clean his room with my voluntary help) but still, his room is still a mess. I spotted Sendoh lying down on his bed, wearing boxer shorts and blue t-shirt, sleeping happily. I can tell that he's happy because he was smiling. But, he always smiles, doesn't he? Even in his dreams! I love to see him smiling all the time, especially when he's with me. And his eyes, his hypnotic blue eyes, I love them too. I love everything about him. The way he talks, the way he walks, the way he laughs.whoa, I'm in love with him again? After 24 hours, I'm in love with Sendoh again after deciding in the gym that he'll remain to be my best friend. I didn't really stop loving him like this. I just decided that it would be best if we remained friends. But what if he really loves me back like this? I should tell him my real feelings, or if I'll never have the chance to tell him them at all. Hmm.maybe next week.  
  
I entered the window and shouted, "Sendoh, my love! I love you so much! I loved you from the moment that I saw you! Please wake up!" And then Sendoh woke up and was startled to hear this. "Nanami, I love you too." He said passionately. Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me..  
  
NOT! That never happened. That was only in my mind. I kind of wished that that happened. But maybe that will never happen. Or maybe it would. I'm sooo confusing, ain't I? I sat on the windowpane and decided to wait for him to wake up. "Wake up you idiot," I said to myself. I waited for about three minutes and in that little time I already grew impatient. What if I clean his room? He'll definitely be happy if I do that. Maybe he'll even see the side of me who's deeply in love with him. I wish he would. I started with the clothes scattered on the floor, then with the magazines, books and other pieces of paper under his bed. Then after fixing everything, I swept the floor (fortunately, there was a broom and a dust pan in his room, and also a trash can) and there you have it, the new and improved room of Sendoh! I wonder where I got all the strength to do all of that hard work. I sat on a chair inside Sendoh's room and waited for him to wake up. After five minutes of waiting, he finally woke up. He rose up from his bed and stretched his arms. He opened his eyes widely when he saw me. "What are you doing in here?" He didn't even saw what improvement I made to his room! Grr.  
  
"Well, have you seen what I've done with your room?" I said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. it's nice. Thank you. But I should have done it all by myself."  
  
"Maybe you won't even clean your room." I said. "You're lucky I'm your best friend. It was so difficult to clean your room. You're room was so messy..."  
  
"I really appreciate your help. But why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I looked a while ago if you're awake because I have something to tell you, but you were not" Pause. "So I decided to wait for you but I grew impatient so I cleaned your room so that.umm.so that you'll.err.so you won't waste your time in cleaning your room but you'll spend your time by practicing.?"  
  
"Okay.so what was it that you want to say to me?" Sendoh said.  
  
I angrily looked at him. "You know what? You don't really look like you appreciate my help. I thought you would be happy that I helped you and all but you're not!"  
  
"Nanami, you're getting the wrong idea. I do appreciate your help."  
  
"You don't sound like you do."  
  
"Thank you for cleaning my room." Sendoh said appreciatively.  
  
"You don't look like you do." I grinned. I'm really a pain, but it's okay!  
  
Sendoh bowed and said, "Thank you for cleaning my room."  
  
"That's not enough."  
  
"What? What else would you like me to do?"  
  
"I want YOU to clean my room." I laughed.  
  
Sendoh paused then spoke up, "Okay, okay. I'll clean your room in exchange for cleaning my room."  
  
"Great!" I simpered.  
  
"I knew there's a payment for what you did." Sendoh muttered.  
  
"Of course there is. At least you don't owe me anything and I don't owe you anything."  
  
Sendoh finally smiled and said, "Yes, that's a fair deal. So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"That there would be a practice later." I answered.  
  
"But you already told me that a thousand times."  
  
"Really?" I said, looking amazed. "I'm so forgetful these days."  
  
"Maybe you're too pressured with school. Why don't we go out before practice?" Sendoh said.  
  
"Sure. That'd be a good idea. As long as it's your treat." I smiled.  
  
I waited for Sendoh outside my house. I had to change my clothes because my previous clothes were all wet because of sweat. I changed into a white t- shirt, which is oversized, and pants. When I saw Sendoh, he was wearing the same thing.  
  
"Hey, we look like we're related to each other." I laughed, when we were walking to our destination, to the nearest fast food restaurant.  
  
"Yeah. We look like twins." Sendoh grinned.  
  
"Maybe I should also spike my hair." I said.  
  
"I wonder what you'll look like when you'd spike your hair."  
  
"Like this?" I said, lifting my hair up with my hands. Sendoh laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Sendoh said.  
  
I kicked Sendoh gently. "What?"  
  
"You look.somewhat stupid."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm stupid?"  
  
"I didn't say you are stupid. I said your hairstyle looks stupid."  
  
"Then YOUR hairstyle looks stupid too!" I giggled.  
  
Sendoh looked at me like he was hurt (in my opinion), "My hairstyle's not stupid."  
  
"It isn't." I said, removing my hands on my hair. "It's cute."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"I'm serious. It's cute." I said, pulling down a strand of his hair then pushing it up again, "Look, it's up," then I pull it down again, "then it went down." Then I pushed it up again and said, "Up" then pulled it down again and said, "Down."  
  
Sendoh smirked. I smiled pleasantly and said, "Did I successfully annoy you?"  
  
"Yes, you did." Sendoh answered.  
  
"I did it! I finally annoyed somebody today." I laughed.  
  
Sendoh smiled, "Is annoying someone everyday really necessary?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a daily ritual." I said, circling Sendoh.  
  
"You seem to be very happy today. What's the occasion?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing's special today. I don't know, I'm just happy." I said, "I should savor this moment because later I'll be annoyed again, because I'll see Yukino."  
  
"Are you still angry at her?"  
  
"I'm always angry at her! It's already natural to me to be angry with her. But we still remain friends."  
  
"So, are we going to eat somewhere?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You're buying, right?"  
  
Sendoh nodded his head, "Yes."  
  
"Just joking. I'm not that dependent. I have my own money."  
  
"But I'll be happy to treat you out anyway." Sendoh said.  
  
I want to ask "Why?" but I just kept silent.  
  
"Do you want Shigeki and Teijirou to join us?" Sendoh interrogated.  
  
Why does he have to ask that? Of course Shigeki's... a friend but I want Sendoh and I to be alone. Oh, I forgot that it's Teijirou's last day today. Tomorrow, he has to leave already. So I guess, it's okay for me to have them around.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said.  
  
We continued walking until we got to the hotel where Shigeki and Teijirou stayed in. They were quite surprised when they saw us on their front door.  
  
"Sendoh, Nanami! What a surprise. Come in." Shigeki said as we entered their hotel room.  
  
Teijirou was too busy watching tv to notice us come in. "Hello Teijirou." I greeted nicely.  
  
"Oh hi." Teijirou said, his eyes still focused on the television.  
  
"So, what's up?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you want to join us eat outside." Sendoh replied.  
  
"Sure!" Shigeki smiled. "Hey Teijirou, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah I did. But I have no money left." Teijrou said, not even looking at his brother.  
  
"I've been paying for our food ever since we got here." Shigeki muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Then I'll go with you." Teijirou said, finally turning off the television.  
  
"So, shall we go now?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. Let's go." Shigeki said.  
  
"Where do you like to eat?" I asked.  
  
"Somewhere." Teijirou answered rudely.  
  
Shigeki looked at each restaurant he can see. "I don't know. there's so many restaurants we could choose from, but I think I'd like to eat homemade food instead."  
  
"Yeah. But where can we buy homemade food here?" Sendoh inquired.  
  
"There's no restarurant here where we can buy homemade food. If you want to eat homemade food, then you cook your own food." Teijirou said.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Sendoh started. "Why don't we let Nanami cook for us?"  
  
"What? Me? I object!" I said.  
  
"She's a great cook." Sendoh added. I then glared at Sendoh.  
  
"But I don't want to cook for you. I'm not really a good cook."  
  
"I think you are, but if you don't want to cook for us, then don't." Shigeki said.  
  
"Nanami? You can cook? I didn't think a girl like you could cook at all." Teijirou laughed.  
  
I pulled Teijirou's collar and shouted, "I can cook, you idiot!"  
  
"Then prove to me that you can cook." Teijirou answered.  
  
"What kind of food do you want for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"Anything.but it should be good."  
  
"Okay." I coldly said then let go of his collar. "I CAN cook and I will prove it to you."  
  
We all went to my house. My mom was knitting a sweater in the living room when we arrived.  
  
"Oh hi Nanami. " She said, standing up. "And Akira's also here. What a surprise."  
  
"Hi mom." I greeted.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Noboru." Sendoh said.  
  
"So, who are your new friends?" my mom asked, smiling at Shigeki and Teijirou.  
  
"They're Sendoh's cousins." I said, "Teijirou's the small kid while Shigeki's the other guy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Teijirou and Shigeki."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." Shigeki said politely, bowing, and then smiling back at my mother.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Nanami's mom." Teijirou said discourteously.  
  
Shigeki nudged his brother. "I'm sorry for the rude tone of his voice."  
  
"It's okay." My mom laughed. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, we haven't." Sendoh answered.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" mom said.  
  
Teijirou opened his mouth to talk but I spoke before he could say any word. "I'll cook for them."  
  
"Okay. Go ahead." Mom said.  
  
"I'm not saying that you're a bad cook." I said immediately. "You can cook better than me."  
  
"Wow, if you can cook better than Nanami, then you must be really good." Sendoh said.  
  
"Thank you Akira. Nanami, entertain your guests, okay? I'll just be right here when you need me." Mom said, sitting on the couch again to continue knitting a sweater.  
  
"Yes mom." I said.  
  
I went into the kitchen and wore an apron. Teijirou followed me and laughed at my appearance but I disregarded him.  
  
"What are you going to cook? Chicken butt?" Teijirou grinned mischievously.  
  
"No." I said then approached him and looked at him evilly, "If you like, I can cook you instead."  
  
"Hmm.I won't taste good. Besides, I haven't bathed for 3 days." Teijirou answered.  
  
"What?! You haven't bathed for three days? Maybe that's why it's suddenly so stinky around here." I said.  
  
"Maybe you just smelled yourself."  
  
"I don't think so." I started. "Besides, I bathe twice a day, unlike a very stinky boy who's around here somewhere, who hasn't bathed for three days."  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Teijirou asked demandingly.  
  
"Maybe." I said, "Go to your brother and your cousin now and watch TV with them."  
  
"Have you thought about what I said to you yesterday?" Teijirou suddenly changed the topic.  
  
"What you said?"  
  
"About my brother." Teijirou said. "Are you willing to go out with him?"  
  
"Me? Why me?" I said stupidly, "There are lots of pretty girls out there."  
  
Teijirou sighed, "Becaauuussse.you know he's got a crush on you and he won't date other girls until you'd go out with him."  
  
I looked at him strangely, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Teijirou paused. "I don't know the reason myself."  
  
"I thought you hate your brother."  
  
"I do not hate him. I just want to annoy him."  
  
".So you do love your brother." I smiled.  
  
"I don't want to discuss that topic." Teijirou pouted, "So do you want to go out with him?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. I thought more about Sendoh than Shigeki. What will Sendoh say when he hears this? I imagined myself on a street, alone. I was walking, and walking then there came an intersection. I looked to the left and saw Shigeki. I looked to the right side and saw Sendoh. I walked clumsily towards Sendoh ("Aki-chan!!"). Then Teijirou, out of nowhere, pushed me towards Shigeki. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Then I tripped right in the middle of the street and somebody helped me up. I brushed away the dust on my shirt and looked at who helped me. It was.me. "Go to Shigeki. He's the right man for you." I, or the other me, said hoarsely. "I can't. I don't want to. What will Sendoh say?" I cried. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He doesn't care. He'll never care. All he thinks about is basketball, basketball and basketball. Go ahead. Go to Shigeki, now!!" the other me said, pushing me hard. I fell into Shigeki, but he caught me before I fall to the ground. He held me tight and then closer to him. "I like you Nanami... I wish you'd notice me instead of.him!" Shigeki said, pointing at Sendoh. Sendoh was facing the other side, so he didn't notice us. "Hey Sendoh." Shigeki shouted. Sendoh turned around and saw Shigeki holding me close to him. Sendoh looked as if he didn't care, and turned around again. "Sendoh!" I shouted. The other me laughed and ran to Sendoh's side and hugged him.. And then.  
  
"Nanami, answer me. Are you planning to go out with him or what?" Teijirou's voice said.  
  
That woke me up from my daydream. "I don't know."  
  
"Come on Nanami..pleeeeeaaassee?" Teijirou looked at me innocently.  
  
I turned away from him and stuck my nose in the air, "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?" Teijirou asked.  
  
"This isn't the right time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't nag me too much. I can kill a person when I'm angry."  
  
Teijirou crossed his arms. "Just think about it, okay?" he said, and then went outside the door to join Sendoh and Shigeki.  
  
I made Korean style savory pancake (which isn't really my favorite), since I can't think of anything to cook and I made its batter yesterday. I know Teijirou's going to remark on my cooking negatively, but I don't care. At least I know how to cook, and I'd prove that to him later. And my cooking's not bad. That's what my mom says. But she's my mom. All moms always remark positively on their children's work. But, Sendoh also said that I'm a good cook. Ah.Sendoh. he's so kind, so sweet. hey, I'm losing my concentration again. I wonder what Shigeki will say.  
  
I served the pancakes on the dining table. Sendoh, Shigeki and Teijirou were already seated on the table, so there was no need for calling them.  
  
"Yuck, what are those?" Teijirou asked, looking disgusted.  
  
"Pancakes." I answered, ignoring Teijirou's facial expression. I'm really getting good at ignoring, because of Yukino and Teijirou.  
  
"They look. foreign. Korean I presume?" Sendoh said.  
  
"Yes. They're Korean style pancakes." I smiled.  
  
"I like Korean food." Shigeki said.  
  
".I hate Korean food." Teijirou said.  
  
I gave Teijirou an evil gaze, then sat on the table. "Come on, let's eat now." I said loudly.  
  
After eating, Teijirou ran straight to the bathroom. I think he puked or something. Shigeki said compliments about my cooking while Sendoh looked weird. Maybe Korean food wasn't his cup of tea. After that, we hang out in my house for a while, then we went to the gym for practice. We met up with Yukino, whom I immediately teased and annoyed, and also Koshino and the other players. Then, practice began. Shigeki and Teijirou looked like they were surprised at how their cousin plays. I was quite surprised too because Sendoh played better than before, much better. It's like he's using all he's force. After practice, Teijirou was babbling about how cool Sendoh shoots and dunks. Shigeki was saying a few comments, and Sendoh was just smiling. "Cool down." I whispered in his ear, "You might get an injury or something if you work too hard. It's only a practice." Sendoh sheepishly smiled and agreed. I smiled back and handed him a face towel. Then we all left. Shigeki invited me to come with them when they escort Teijirou in the airport. I sadly answered no and said I still have a lot of schoolwork to do. Sendoh accompanied his cousins while I decided to go home alone. I'm not really scared of going home alone, because I know how to defend myself, for I once studied karate. I reached my house just in time for dinner. My mother cooked Chinese food (I don't know exactly what its name is). Only Dad, Mom, and I sat on the table, for my brother is in the U.S., in college. I don't miss him much. That's because pestered me a lot when we were young, but that doesn't mean that I hate him. Sometimes, he calls when he has good news. He rarely calls when he has bad news, because he doesn't want to be scolded by mom. But mom usually knows if something is wrong, so there's no use of hiding. I don't know how she figures out that something's wrong. Must be magic. I excused myself from the table after eating, and went to my room. After freshening up and all, I looked around for something to do. I opened my windows and looked outside. Nothing's outside. I wish I'd see Sendoh walking past my house. Then he'll see me and call me. He'll then smile at me, and I'll smile at him back. He would then wave his hand at me then continue walking. I sighed. Nothing's still outside. I thought of Teijirou's telling me to go out with his brother. Hopefully, he's not here anymore to nag me about going out with Shigeki. He cannot control the way I feel, even if he persecutes me! 


	9. Did he mean that he loves me, or am I de...

Chapter Nine  
  
I was walking on the beach, with Sendoh by my side. I sat down on the sand, looking at the red orange sky. I looked at Sendoh's smiling face. He was also watching the beautiful sunset.  
  
"You know what." I started.  
  
"What?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"I have this secret I need to share with you." I continued.  
  
Sendoh sat down with me and said, "And what is this secret of yours? You never hid anything from me."  
  
"Yes, except this secret," I paused, "I'm in love with you."  
  
Sendoh looked at me, surprised. "Did I hear you right? You're.in love.with me?"  
  
I blushed and looked away from Sendoh, "I guess so."  
  
Sendoh also looked away. He didn't say anything. Neither did I.  
  
I looked at Sendoh, and Sendoh looked at me too. Sendoh was blushing. Maybe, he has feelings for me. He does, for he suddenly kissed me. After that.  
  
My alarm clock rang. I woke up, and slapped my head lightly. That was only a dream.but it seemed so real. Maybe I should confess. I should REALLY confess. I felt excited, but at the same time, nervous. I took a bath, changed into my school uniform and went downstairs to have breakfast, smiling like a Cheshire cat. I greeted my parents good morning, sat down with them and started eating.  
  
"You seem to be happy today," My dad remarked.  
  
"I'm always happy, aren't I?" I said.  
  
"No. You always look angry when you wake up this early," Mom said.  
  
"Do I? I didn't know that," I said, still smiling. Mom and Dad looked at each other, befuddled.  
  
After eating, I brushed my teeth, got my things, and hurriedly went outside, "Bye everyone!" I shouted.  
  
"It's still early. Why are you rushing?" asked my mom.  
  
"I have to save time. See you," I shouted, running outside the house.  
  
"She's growing up too fast." I heard my mom said.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm still immature." I said loudly, then continued running.  
  
I went immediately to my classroom, instead of the gym when I got to school because I have to get something from one of my classmates. Sendoh wasn't around, but Yukino's already there.  
  
"Hey Nanami." Yukino greeted.  
  
"Hi," I said, "How come you're not with your *cough* boyfriend, Koshino?"  
  
Yukino looked angrily at me, and instead of quarreling that Koshino's not his boyfriend, she said, "Well, where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"You mean, Sendoh?" I asked dumbly.  
  
"No, I mean Shigeki." Yukino said teasingly.  
  
"Shigeki's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Shigeki loves and adores you doesn't he?" Yukino said out loud, as if I were far away from her.  
  
"Who's Shigeki?" I heard one of my classmates whisper.  
  
"I don't know. Must be the replacement for Sendoh," Another said.  
  
"Sendoh and I were never together." I meant to say, but I said, "Hey, I don't have a relationship with Shigeki."  
  
"You will soon, for he loves you doesn't he?" Yukino said.  
  
After she said that, Sendoh got inside the classroom. Everyone suddenly kept quiet. Half of him looked like as if nothing happened, and another half of him looked like he was shocked.  
  
"Uh.Sendoh." I said softly and blushed.  
  
"Nanami, I've been looking all over for you," Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Really?" I said excitedly then changed my tone into my normal tone, "I mean, why?"  
  
"Ah, Nanami!" Shigeki's voice said, as he also went inside the classroom. He wore the school's uniform and he looked good in it. Why does everything look good on him? He didn't spike his hair, much, and I noticed that. he was blushing too. WHY ISN'T SENDOH BLUSHING? Well, it isn't my business if he's blushing or not blushing. Sheesh.  
  
"Shigeki." I muttered.  
  
Many of my girl classmates started to turn red and talk to each other, saying how cute Shigeki is and that he looks far better than Sendoh. Oh, please. They're soooo noisy! And I also heard some guy saying had seen Shigeki play and said that he's one of the best soccer players he had seen. What about Sendoh?! Almost everyone in the room was talking about Shigeki. I wonder what Sendoh felt.  
  
Yukino gave Sendoh and Shigeki a greet-me-too look. "Oh, hi Yukino." Sendoh and Shigeki said in unison.  
  
"Hello!" Yukino greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, Yukino, Shigeki. I have to speak to Sendoh privately." I said.  
  
Sendoh gave me a "why?" look, but then I dragged him outside the room.  
  
"Hey Nanami, what is it?" Sendoh asked, "What is it that you want to talk about with me privately?"  
  
"Well.umm.have you heard what Yukino and I talked about?"  
  
"Partly, yes. Why?"  
  
"It's about the thing about Shigeki."  
  
"That you love him?"  
  
"What?! No! He's only a friend!!!" I shouted. (You're the one whom I love.)  
  
"Well, I heard the word "love", so that means."  
  
"Shigeki has a crush on me." I said.  
  
"And why are you saying this to me?" Sendoh finally asked.  
  
Now is the perfect time to say my true feelings for him. I looked around if anyone was watching. Good thing we're alone. "That's because.." Pause. "That's because.\, I.I.I."  
  
When I finally had the guts to say, "I love you," Shigeki ran towards us, exhausted, his uniform was quite wrinkled but he still looked good but he won't look good after I punch him on the face for ruining my confession.  
  
"Hey," Shigeki started, panting, "Your female classmates are so.so."  
  
"Wild? Wacky? Fierce?" I said, monotonously.  
  
"Yes! Good thing they're not my classmates," Shigeki grinned, still panting. Good thing YOU'RE not my classmate.  
  
"Did they harass you or something?" I said.  
  
Shigeki laughed, "Sort of."  
  
"SHIGEKI! COME BACK!" a crowd of girls shouted.  
  
"Gotta run!" Shigeki said, "If they ask you where I am, tell them I went upstairs. Bye." Then he dashed out of our sight.  
  
"Wow, it's just his first day and he's already popular." Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Yeah." that's all that I could say.  
  
"So.what were you trying to say?" Sendoh inquired.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, um."  
  
"SHIGEKI!!!" I heard the crowd of girls shout again, coming into my direction.  
  
A fat girl bumped me, really hard. She must have been around 200 pounds I guess. Anyway, I felt myself dropping on the ground, headfirst. The next thing I knew I was lying on the bed in the school clinic.  
  
I drowsily looked at the ceiling. I could see a face above me, smiling worriedly. It was.Shigeki.  
  
"Nanami! You're awake." Shigeki said excitedly.  
  
I sat up quickly and looked around. "What happened?" I asked groggily, "Where's Sendoh?"  
  
"Oh, Sendoh?" Shigeki said seriously, "He just left. I don't know why. Anyway, a girl chasing me bumped you and you were knocked down on the ground. The group of girls stopped chasing me, so Sendoh..and I brought you here." Then, he held my hand, "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
I glanced nervously at Shigeki's hand on my hand, then I looked at him. His expression sort of said, "I'm so glad I could hold your hand." I slowly pulled my hand, to look at my wristwatch. It was 10: 10.  
  
"It's recess time. Great. I can now eat! I'm starving," I said gleefully.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Shigeki said shyly.  
  
"Of course," I smiled slyly.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm better now," I said with enthusiasm.  
  
"So shall we go now?" he said, reaching a hand out to me.  
  
"Sure." I answered, grabbing Shigeki's hand, and going out of the bed. But seriously, I'm somewhat not okay. I'm still quite dizzy. So that made me slip clumsily towards Shigeki (just like in my daydream yesterday). Shigeki saw this and clutched me as quick as he could. Good thing he didn't hug me, like he did in my daydream. Or else, I would do something bad to him. I'm not cheap you know!  
  
"You're really not okay," Shigeki said, shaking his head. "You should rest for a while."  
  
"Are you serious? I'm very very hungry right now." I frowned.  
  
"But."  
  
Then suddenly, Sendoh appeared, smiling merrily. I felt better when I saw him. But when he saw Shigeki holding me, he seemed to have gotten the wrong idea and his smile gradually faded away.  
  
"I brought you a sandwich," he said.  
  
"Umm.Thanks," I said, striding quickly towards Sendoh, "You're really a lifesaver."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Sendoh asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"That's because.I'm starving." I said, reaching my hand into Sendoh's bag, took the sandwich and ate it.  
  
"Thanks again," I said, while eating.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Sendoh asked.  
  
I gulped what I was chewing and said clearly, "I said thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Sendoh said, "I think I'd better go."  
  
"No!!" I shouted, pulling Sendoh's arm.  
  
Sendoh looked at me puzzlingly again.  
  
"I mean, I'll go with you," I said, "I'm feeling better. Much better."  
  
"What about.Shigeki?" Sendoh said.  
  
I totally forgot about Shigeki being there. "Oh, yeah. Shigeki. Well, I promised that I'll have recess with him.but."  
  
"So I guess I'd better go," Sendoh said, walking towards the exit.  
  
"No, it's okay if we bring you along," I said, "Right Shigeki?"  
  
"Err.right." Shigeki smiled uneasily.  
  
Sendoh smiled and said, "Okay. I'll go with you."  
  
"Let's go," I said, holding Sendoh's back.  
  
I told the nurse that I was fine, and Sendoh, Shigeki and I went outside the clinic (Finally!) and started walking, towards the school grounds.  
  
"Have you both eaten yet?" I asked Sendoh and Shigeki.  
  
"I have," Sendoh said.  
  
"Me too," Shigeki said.  
  
"I see. So uh, Shigeki, where are you staying now?"  
  
"In the hotel, still. But tomorrow, I'd transfer to Akira's house," Shigeki answered.  
  
"I didn't know that," Sendoh said.  
  
"Your mom and I chatted for a while yesterday. She said it's okay if I move in your house for a while," Shigeki explained.  
  
"How come she hasn't told me that?" Sendoh mumbled.  
  
Shigeki scratched his beautiful glossy hair, "Well, it's supposed to be a surprise,"  
  
"A surprise, eh?" Sendoh said, looking away.  
  
Suddenly, the wind blew harder. I grabbed my skirt just in time. This is the big disadvantage of my school uniform! But just in case of strong annoying winds, I wear shorts underneath my uniform. Sendoh's hair didn't even get messed up. The wind ruined Shigeki's hair. But, he looked even better. He looked like one of the models in a magazine. he looked gorgeous. What am I thinking? Don't fall for Shigeki. Don't fall for Shigeki. Sendoh's the guy for me. Sendoh's the guy for me.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice shrieked. I looked at who it was. It was that girl I saw the other day, the girl who hates basketball, the girl I really hate! She was like, holding her skirt, if not, her panty will be exposed. She was shrieking so loudly, that her voice can be heard 1 kilometer away.  
  
Afterwards, the wind stopped. I looked at Shigeki, because he was trying to stop himself from snickering, which forced me to laugh loudly, not at Shigeki, but at the girl. I looked at Sendoh. I was shocked with the way he looks at that girl, Mitsuki. He was looking like he was in love! I hold his arm to check up his heartbeat. His heart was pounding so fast and so hard. I removed my hand from his arm and said to myself, "You can't be serious."  
  
Mitsuki looked at us angrily. But, she suddenly looked like she was in love too. With Sendoh? I felt like I want to blow up or scream in frustration. I just held Shigeki's hand and said, "Hey, let's go now."  
  
"Uh, sure," Shigeki smiled, his nervous smile again.  
  
"Hey Sendoh, are you coming?" I asked crossly.  
  
Sendoh didn't reply.  
  
I playfully pulled his ear and said loudly, "SENDOH!"  
  
Sendoh looked at me, surprised. "No, I'm not coming."  
  
That crushed me to hear that. "Wha-what? Why not?"  
  
"I have to do something first.." Sendoh muttered.  
  
"Fine! Then I'll go with your cousin then, with him, alone!" I said, and snubbed Sendoh, then said to Shigeki nicely and held his hand again, "Let's go."  
  
"Ok.." Shigeki said.  
  
I never looked back at what Sendoh was doing. I was too annoyed with him. Why fall in love with Mitsuki, the basketball hater.  
  
-And also the basketball player hater.  
  
I nearly forgot what she said the last time. She said that if a basketball player courts her, she would dump him and if he's cute, she'll use him. Well, Sendoh's cute. That means, she'll just use him, after she learns that Sendoh's a basketball player. But I'm too furious to care to what Sendoh will do, am I? He's still my best friend. I have to support him in everything he does. But I also have to protect him. I could protect him from Mitsuki. But what if Mitsuki's really in love with Sendoh? I don't want to hurt two people (just one.hehehe) by ruining their relationship. I'll just have to see what their relationship will lead to.  
  
"You seem to be quiet," Shigeki observed.  
  
"Yeah." I said, "Oh, I forgot to thank you for rescuing me earlier this morning."  
  
"No problem. As long as it's you." I looked at Shigeki questioningly, "I mean you're my friend, right?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? Of what?"  
  
"Sendoh's obvious liking to that girl we saw."  
  
"Does he really like her?" I muttered. Shigeki heard this and gave me an inquiring look. "I mean."  
  
"Yes, he does. I can see from his face that he has a crush on that girl."  
  
I looked away from Shigeki. Why the heck am I discussing this topic with him? But it's only a crush. I don't need to get jealous, do I? It's like Shigeki doesn't have a crush on me anymore. He's more like a friend. I don't feel uneasy with him anymore.  
  
"What do you think Sendoh is doing right now?"  
  
"He's probably introducing himself to that girl."  
  
"Then I won't speak with him." I suddenly said.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
I pretended that I didn't hear him.  
  
Shigeki just continued talking, "You can't love someone who doesn't love you back." Pause. "I know Sendoh very well. He does love you. Only as a friend."  
  
"Okay! Stop it now! Please?" I snapped.  
  
Shigeki paused. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. I just realized that Sendoh and I.would never be together.as a couple. Are you happy?"  
  
Shigeki didn't respond.  
  
"Hey, please don't tell Sendoh about our little conversation."  
  
"I won't."  
  
We haven't said much after that. Recess time's over. We walked silently to our classrooms.  
  
"Oh, Nanami?" he called, when I was about to enter my classroom.  
  
"What is it?" I said softly.  
  
"Find somebody who could love you, not like the way Sendoh does."  
  
"And who could do that?" I angrily said, crossing my arms. Shigeki looked down and didn't say anything, so I started to enter the classroom.  
  
Shigeki suddenly held my shoulder tenderly, and said, "I can." 


	10. That girl Mitsuki

Chapter 10 (Sorry for the grammatical errors, if there are any, and the senseless things I've typed. Hope you'll enjoy my tenth chapter, and also, please review. Thanks!)  
  
I looked at Shigeki weirdly and tried to stop myself from blushing. Nobody has said that he loves me, I mean no guy (except my father of course, but he's exempted).not even Sendoh. He won't do a thing like that, to me. He treats me like a child most of the time, like I was still 6 years old. Shigeki removed his hand from my shoulder and walked away as fast as he could. I just stared at him going away. What was he thinking?  
  
"Hey Nanami, are you going in or are you just going to stand there like a statue or something?" a classmate of mine, a girl named Madoka, asked.  
  
"Yes.no, I mean I'm going inside the classroom now.." I uttered.  
  
"Okay." Madoka said inquiringly  
  
Madoka went inside the classroom already, while I stared at Shigeki one more time. I want to talk to him more, but I was too shy to do that. I don't even know what I'd discuss with him. I'll say, "What did you say when I was about to go to my classroom? I'm deaf you know? Please repeat." Why the heck am I going to say that if I know what he said? I have to avoid him at all costs. I've never thought a guy as cute as him would fall in love with a girl like me. My hair is usually messed up, because I always run around, and I don't even look like a girl sometimes, because I wear clothes for guys. I don't know what's in me that made him attracted to me.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Madoka's voice say.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted, and ran inside the classroom. I sat on my desk, without speaking to any of my friends, especially to Sendoh.  
  
"Hey Nanami," Sendoh greeted.  
  
"Hello there," I said, not looking to him, but twiddling my ball pen instead.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I uninterestingly said.  
  
"I have a date tomorrow."  
  
It broke my heart to hear that. But I tried my best not to show Sendoh that I was affected by the fact that he's dating other girls again, but he never even asked me out. Maybe I should be an actress one day. "So?"  
  
"What's with the cold attitude?" Sendoh asked.  
  
I didn't reply to that question. That's because I didn't know what to answer to him.  
  
Sendoh suddenly yanked my hair playfully. I shot him an evil look and said, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted your attention," Sendoh grinned.  
  
"Well you got my attention alright," I said, then kicked Sendoh's chair.  
  
Sendoh laughed, "You look cuter when you're angry."  
  
I wanted to smile, but I just can't. He's so corny. I didn't say anything. I just clicked my ball pen repeatedly. click, click, click, click, click, click, click.  
  
"You're being like Hikoichi," Sendoh chuckled.  
  
"NO! NO WAY! I'M NOT BEING LIKE HIKOICHI.I'M NOT JUMPING AROUND, SAYING UNBELIEVABLE ALL THE TIME."  
  
"Then stop clicking your pen, please," Sendoh grinned.  
  
"Fine," I said angrily.  
  
"What's with you today?" Sendoh interrogated.  
  
I didn't have to answer him, because our teacher finally arrived. At last!  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
At lunchtime, I sat on a table with a few of my friends, for of course, I'm annoyed, not angry, with Sendoh. He shouldn't fall in love with Mitsuki! She doesn't even like him. that's what I know. I spotted Sendoh, walking with some of his friends, who are mostly guys. I don't love him, just because he's cute and all. I love him because. I just do love him. Love is really unexplainable. I loved him, when we were younger, as a friend. But now. I don't know what I'm really feeling right now. I've never fallen in love before like this. I never experienced "real love" before. I thought I was truly in love with my ex-boyfriend, whose name will remain a secret (clue: he's also living in Kanagawa and he's a basketball player). It was just puppy love, I realized one day. My love for Sendoh? Is it really true love.or.is it just a phase? I'm not really attracted with Shigeki. He's cute, he's nice, he's popular, he's kind of smart, but I don't know much about him. I knew Sendoh when I was about 6, and now I'm turning 17, so that's a long time. Imagine that, 11 years of knowing each other and he still hasn't asked me out yet! "You're thinking deeply again," Itsuki, a friend of mine, who has long brownish hair, thin lips, and almond-shaped eyes, said. "She's always like that!" another friend of mine, Hitomi, a smaller girl than I am wearing a headband and who has tomboyish brunette hair and brown eyes, exclaimed. I just smiled sheepishly then continued eating my lunch.  
  
Classes, classes, classes, classes. I need to get out of here! It's so boring. I looked at my watch curiously to see what time it is. 5 minutes left before dismissal!  
  
4 more minutes.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
0!  
  
After a long wait, it's dismissal time already! I got my things and hurried out of the room. I was like running through the halls, with nothing to stop me. Until, a crowd of students appeared right in front of me.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, irritated.  
  
Some of the students in the crowd looked at me questioningly. It's like they were saying, "Who are you?" I had to go through this crowd of annoying people to get to the other side.  
  
"Ouch, watch it, hey, excuse me please," I was saying repeatedly.  
  
"Nanami!" an acquaintance waved to me.  
  
"Oh hi there, Otaku, uh. what's going on?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed (uh.no?)? We have an exchange student who's absolutely gorgeous (not again.). He's an honor student (can't be Shigeki), he's a model (can't be Shigeki.),and he's also a soccer player in his school! He's so CUTE... have you met him?"  
  
"Uh. you haven't told me his name."  
  
"His name is. Man, I totally forgot his name. His name's not really familiar with me. Oh, I remember now! Shigeki. That's right! Shigeki."  
  
"Oh yeah, I met him. He's uh. nice. He's the cousin of Sendoh, you know? Second cousin only, I think."  
  
"Oh really? So you're close to him?"  
  
"Not really. Sort of."  
  
"You're so lucky!!!" Otaku then sighed, "But I don't even have a chance to go out with him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm only in first year high school, and rumor has it, that he likes somebody in his level, an unknown girl was always seen with him. Hmm."  
  
That's me, obviously.  
  
"Do you happen to know who that is? I really need to meet her." Otaku asked.  
  
"No." I have to lie because Otaku is such a blabbermouth.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, who told you that gossip?"  
  
"I just heard that from another girl in second year high school, who has seen Shigeki earlier this morning."  
  
"Okay," I noticed Shigeki talking to a group of girls, and he then looked at me, straight to my eyes, and then shyly looked away again. Yeah, he's cute, I admit that, but I'm not truly attracted to him. I didn't know that he's an honor student, nor he's a model. He was more talented than I thought he was. I looked at him once again before I leave. He looked helpless and tired of speaking to all the girls who adore him (obviously). He looked at me once more with a look that said, "Help me, please, I beg you."  
  
"Nanami." Shigeki said timidly.  
  
"Oh, hi.Shigeki." I said.  
  
I heard people say, "Who's that girl and what's his relation with Shigeki?" "She's the manager of the basketball team," "I don't care if she's the manager. What is her relation with Shigeki?"  
  
"She's just a friend," Otaku whispered to one of the persons beside her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I uneasily passed through the crowd, and walked to the other side, as fast as I could. I could see at the corner of my eye that Shigeki was glancing at me, like he wanted to talk to me. I didn't have time to talk to him, so I didn't mind him.  
  
I was walking to the gym when I saw Mitsuki and her legion of frustrating and stuck-up friends. I ducked under a bush next to them to hear what they're talking about.  
  
"I have news for you." Mitsuki said.  
  
"What?" her friends asked in unison, looking interested.  
  
"I have a date tomorrow, with this guy, who's kind of cute." Mitsuki said in her shrilly voice.  
  
"Wow." her followers said excitedly.  
  
"Who's he?" a girl with long black hair and a big mouth, asked.  
  
"He's popular, and that's all that matters. I just met him this recess," Mitsuki answered.  
  
---What an answer.that's all that matters eh? Wait till Sendoh hears about this. Is she really Sendoh's date? I still don't have the exact proof. I have to hear Sendoh answering me, personally.  
  
Then Mitsuki suddenly stopped babbling. "I think someone's listening to our conversation." She's smarter than I thought.  
  
Her followers looked at the wrong places for me, but they didn't even look around the bushes. Even their leader, posh but stupid, Mitsuki cannot find me. Just like I thought, she IS stupid.  
  
"It must have been my imagination," Mitsuki laughed, which was like a forced laugh actually.  
  
"C'mon, let's talk about this guy in another area, it's getting so hot and stinky in here," the girl with the big lips said.  
  
Stinky? What an exaggeration. It's not stinky in here. Sheesh. They're trying so hard to be popular and classy, but they're not. I crawled out of the bush, when they were far away already, and proceeded in going to the gym.  
  
"Ouch!" Hikoichi exclaimed while I stretched his right arm.  
  
"It's not really painful, is it?" I grinned, dropping his arm.  
  
"No," Hikoichi said, sounding unsure.  
  
"Is this painful?" I asked, pinching his cheek good-humoredly.  
  
"Yes!" Hikoichi cried.  
  
I laughed loudly, "You're like a little kid."  
  
"Just because you are taller than me doesn't mean that you can bully me," he said pitifully.  
  
"Hey Nanami, are you bullying Hikoichi again?" Ikegami inquired.  
  
"Nope, just teasing him," I said, resting my elbow on Hikoichi's shoulder. "We're good friends, right Hikoichi?"  
  
Hikoichi looked up at me and said, "Err. right."  
  
"Okay, back to warming up!" I shouted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sendoh then approached me from behind, "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
He's always like that. He's always saying sorry, for what he has done, even though he doesn't know exactly what he did to offend me.  
  
"I'm not angry with you. I was just in a bad mood this morning. My head hurt badly," I clarified.  
  
"Oh ok. So we're friends again?"  
  
"Of course we are. We're always friends," I smiled. That's why I want you to know that I have feelings for you. I don't want us to just be friends. I want us to go to the next stage.  
  
"So, is your head okay?" Sendoh asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Yes, it is. How about you? Um. I mean. who's your date tomorrow?"  
  
"I just met her today. Then we've been talking a lot after that."  
  
"Yes, but who is she?"  
  
"Her name's Mitsuki. Mitsuki Matsuda."  
  
"Meeehhh-tssss---keeeh?"  
  
"Yeah, Mitsuki. Do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah I know her," I said harshly. "She's really."  
  
"Nice? Funny? Smart?"  
  
Huh? No she's not nice, funny and smart. She's the exact opposite of those words! "Uh, she's.a snob."  
  
Sendoh looked surprised. "A snob?"  
  
"She is a snob. I can tell by her actions and what she says," I said insensitively.  
  
"So you two know each other?"  
  
"No, I know her, but she doesn't know me."  
  
"Then you don't exactly know her. Why do you have to judge her at once?"  
  
"I always overhear her conversations with her fellow.snobs! They're the ones who are judgmental, not me. Mitsuki said that she hates the guts of basketball players, as if she knows that each and every basketball player has a bad attitude.."  
  
"Okay, stop it! Why do you have to spy on people."  
  
".I'm not spying on people. I just overhear their conversations."  
  
".and why are you so hypercritical? You haven't even met her face to face and."  
  
".why do you defend her so much? You just met her for a day, so you too don't know everything about her! Why don't you at least take my side, your friend's side? Why don't YOU listen to my side of the story."  
  
Sendoh paused, then said, "I'm sorry.I."  
  
".I what?"  
  
"It's just.I'm in love with her."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I exclaimed, then shook Sendoh, "You can't fall in love with...that.that.girl! Wake up, would you? She's the type of girl who uses people."  
  
"Hey, go back to practice! This isn't a conference room!" I heard coach shout behind me.  
  
Sendoh gazed at me, and said, "You really need to relax for a while," then ran to the other players.  
  
I hate it when he doesn't even catch I word I say. Sendoh? In love with Mitsuki? And Mitsuki's not even in love with Sendoh. And Shigeki's in love with me. And I'm in love with Sendoh. Nuts.what'd I do now? I think I need time, away from Shigeki, Mitsuki and especially, time away from Sendoh. I remembered what I said a while ago, that Mitsuki's the type of girl who uses people. She'd use Sendoh to get.what.or who? For the question what, it must be popularity. Mitsuki's not even popular. I didn't even recognize her when I saw her the other day with her "friends." For the question, who, I think she likes someone, someone close to Sendoh. I think she wants Shigeki, who wants me. My head ached severely when I thought of Mitsuki, using Sendoh, who's in love with her, to get to Shigeki, who's in love with me. I have to protect Sendoh, somehow, and also protect even Shigeki. I really hate Mitsuki, more than Yayoi Aida, Hikoichi's sister, who looks like a gay. We hated each other, after I told her that she'd never get Sendoh, and her obsession with him doesn't lead her anywhere. I wouldn't tell her that for no reason at all, but she insulted me by thinking that I was one of the basketball players, because I looked like a boy according to her, and she doesn't even recall about knowing me. My head hurt more, that I groaned in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" one of the freshmen asked me.  
  
"I'm fine.really."  
  
"You don't look good," Mr. Taoka commented, "You need to take some rest."  
  
"No, I can't. How about our practice?" I said silently.  
  
"You can't accomplish anything during our practice if you're sick. My best advice is for you to go home," Coach said. I agreed with him, because he looks like he's decided, so I just left the gym, with my things. I walked slowly, looking at my path. My mind is full of thoughts that I haven't noticed that someone's in front of me. I bumped him feebly, but I still said to him that I'm sorry. Then he suddenly grabbed my hand. "Nanami, it's me."  
  
"Shigeki?" I said, surprised "Why are you still here? Why haven't you gone back to the hotel?"  
  
"I was waiting for Sendoh.and for you," he replied.  
  
"Why are you waiting for me?"  
  
"I just wanted to say, that I'm serious, when I talked to you this morning. I really like you."  
  
"Why me? Why not other girls, other models like you?"  
  
"Who told you that I'm a model?"  
  
"I just heard it from an acquaintance, who knows all the latest rumors. Why haven't you told me that?"  
  
"I thought it might make you more comfortable if I don't tell you that."  
  
"You lied."  
  
"I never lied to you. I just never mentioned it."  
  
"Fine. But you never answered my question. Why me? There are millions of girls in Japan, but why do you like a person like me? I'm crazy.um. I'm clumsy.I'm selfish sometimes."  
  
"I like you because, you're not like other girls, not like the other girls that I recently dated. You're so unpredictable."  
  
I shrugged. "So you like me because I'm unpredictable?"  
  
"No, more than that. I like you because you're attractive, you're smart, and you're humble."  
  
"Okay, please.just stop. Stop showering me with kind words. I don't even know those words describe me. Can't we just continue our friendship?"  
  
"No, I can't do that. I can't help it. I want you to know.I love you."  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
"Love is so unexplainable. I can't explain why I love you through words, but through actions, I can. Can you just give me a chance?"  
  
"A chance on what," I said dumbly. Of course I know what he meant by that. I just want to test him.  
  
"A chance on you. May I accompany you home?"  
  
I feel my head aching again. I crossed my arms, "Sure, if you're willing to carry my things. I'm not feeling good."  
  
"Oh, sure," Shigeki said, picking up my bag.  
  
"I was just joking. you can accompany me home."  
  
"I'm more than willing to carry your bag for you."  
  
"No, it's okay." But Shigeki already picked up my bag.  
  
"Oh, alright. If it's okay for you."  
  
Having Shigeki around made me feel uncomfortable. On the way home, we haven't said anything much. Shigeki just babbled about how nice my school is, and that he enjoyed his first day, as if. I told him that I know he's lying and he just smiled and said, "Your school's great, but except for the people who follow me all the time." I agreed with him and told him that Sendoh's facing the same problem. When we reached my house, he suddenly and softly said, "Can we go out on a date tomorrow?"  
  
"Um." I thought for a while. I remembered Sendoh and Mitsuki having a date tomorrow. I might as well say yes to forget about Sendoh and Mitsuki for a while. "Sure."  
  
"Great." Shigeki smiled triumphantly, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I waved and went inside my house. I slammed the door, and lied down on the couch. The reason I said yes? The primary reason for that is to make Sendoh jealous. I can't wait to see Sendoh's look on his face when he finds out that his cousin and I are going out. 


	11. What are you doing!

Chapter 11  
  
Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh. Why do I always have to think about him? This morning, I wasted five minutes at the dining table thinking of him. I hardly even touched my food. When I was going to school, I bumped into exactly ten people, because of daydreaming about him. And now, I can't even catch a word my teacher says because of him sitting close to me. I have to say what I feel for him on this day, or I'm going to explode! In fact I even prepared what I'm going to say to him. I thought of the scenario of our conversation, which was like this:  
  
On a silent Tuesday night:  
  
Nanami: (calls Sendoh) Pick it up.pick it up.  
  
Sendoh: (picks up the phone) Hello?  
  
Nanami: Hey Sendoh. It's me, Nanami.  
  
Sendoh: Oh okay. What's up?  
  
Nanami: I have something important to tell you. It happened just a week ago.  
  
Sendoh: What is it? What happened?  
  
Nanami: I.um.  
  
Sendoh: You're.  
  
Nanami: That I fell deeply in love with you.  
  
Sendoh: (pause) Wha.what did you say?  
  
Nanami: I love you. (Are you deaf?! *optional only)  
  
Sendoh: Nanami.I.  
  
Nanami: You what?  
  
Sendoh: I don't know how to react to this.  
  
Nanami: (sweat drop) Oh.  
  
Sendoh: Well I did feel something for you.  
  
Nanami: Oh really?  
  
Sendoh: Yeah. You know, when we were young.  
  
Nanami: How young?  
  
Sendoh: From the first time I saw you.I fell in love with you. (Wow.that's new.)  
  
Nanami: (heart beats faster and faster) Oh really? (Again)  
  
Sendoh: Yes. I don't know how to say this but...  
  
Nanami: Yes?  
  
Sendoh: I love you too. I felt that I didn't have a chance on you before, and that my love for you would ruin our friendship, so I started dating other girls.  
  
Nanami: Like Mitsuki? You don't really love her right?  
  
Sendoh: I don't love her. I love you. I'm actually irritated with Shigeki. He also has something for you.  
  
---stops here---  
  
So that was my prediction of our conversation so far. I don't think that'll happen. I know Sendoh also has something for me, but he keeps on hiding it. It's lunchtime so I have to concentrate on eating. I can't eat when I think of Sendoh. I think I've become obsessed with him. Even at class, when I hear the number 7, his jersey number, my heart pounds faster and faster. I have to get away from him for a while and plan about what I was going to say. I sat alone, under a tree, and ate my lunch peacefully.  
  
I heard someone walking towards me. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Weird. I continued eating my lunch but then all of a sudden, a bouquet of flowers landed beside me. I curiously took the flowers and studied it. It had a note, which stated:  
  
Nanami, Hope you like the flowers.  
  
-S  
  
S? Must be Shigeki. Must be Sendoh. Yeah, maybe it's Sendoh, if only he wasn't walking in front of me right now.  
  
"Hey Nanami," Sendoh greeted.  
  
"Hi there," I said, smiling leniently.  
  
"What's up?" Sendoh asked, sitting beside me.  
  
"Nothing much," I said, hiding the flowers behind my back. The more I hide the flowers, the more he would notice them. And the more that he'd get jealous.  
  
"You're hiding something," Sendoh said seriously.  
  
"No! No I'm not," I laughed, a fake laugh.  
  
"Then what's this?" Sendoh said, pulling the bouquet behind me. He stared at the bouquet, surprised.  
  
"That's mine," I said, pulling the bouquet away from him. "You shouldn't have taken that without any permission."  
  
"Who gave that to you?" Sendoh asked curiously  
  
"Someone who's concerned with what happens to me, someone who doesn't leave me behind, someone who likes me, and someone whose name begins with the letter S," I said cheerfully.  
  
"S?" Sendoh repeated, his smile fading away.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought of Shigeki," Sendoh said with a forced smile.  
  
"Shigeki?" I said innocently. "That reminds me of our date today."  
  
"Date? With Shigeki?" Sendoh said grimly.  
  
"Yeah. He asked me out yesterday and I just had to agree," I said, looking at the flowers.  
  
"You had to agree?" Sendoh said. Why does he have to repeat everything I've said? He IS jealous!  
  
"Of course I had to agree. He's just soooo sweet and nice to me that I had to give him a chance," I said convincingly, as if I like Shigeki so much.  
  
"SENDOH!" a girly voice shouted before Sendoh could even say anything.  
  
Sendoh looked around and saw Mitsuki. He was so jealous that he even forgot to greet Mitsuki.  
  
"Hey, Sendoh. What are you doing?" she asked. What a dumb question. Obviously, he's talking to me, b*tch. Oh, it's reasonable for her to ask dumb questions, bearing in mind that she IS dumb. D-U-M-B!  
  
"I was just talking to my best friend, Nanami," Sendoh answered.  
  
"Best friend, eh?" Mitsuki muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm his best friend," I said, annoyed.  
  
"I don't believe that a girl can be Sendoh's best friend," Mitsuki said annoyingly.  
  
"She's as good as any guy," Sendoh said, patting my shoulder.  
  
Surprised, I smiled at Sendoh. He defended me from Mitsuki, the snake!  
  
"I know what you mean. She's a tomboy, right?" Mitsuki said frustratingly.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem? Do you have a menstrual period or something?" I said, annoyed.  
  
"No. What's on you?" Mitsuki said stupidly in straight English.  
  
"Did you mean, what's with me? If you asked what's on me, there's nothing on me. It's a pimple perhaps. But if you asked what's WITH me, I don't know. I don't know what's happening to me. Maybe it's the weather, or maybe it's just because of the people I see," I said. I'm surprisingly bitchier than she today.  
  
Mitsuki looked at me, speechless. She had nothing else to do in the world, so she ran off. What an odd girl.  
  
Sendoh looked at me, weirdly. "What's with YOU?"  
  
"I just dislike her," I simply said.  
  
"I think she was telling a joke when she asked what's on you," Sendoh reasoned.  
  
I glared at him. "I don't think so," I said. Then, I took the flowers, and my lunchbox, then ran off, without looking back at him. I was too hurt, because he defended Mitsuki instead of me. I love him earlier, but I hate him now, slightly. What do I really feel about him?! Maybe I should get away from him for a while. The more I'm with him, the crazier I become.  
  
--But....  
  
--I love him...  
  
--I can't help it...  
  
--But he doesn't love me back, the way that I love him...  
  
--I want him. I need him...  
  
--Man, I'm REALLY obsessed.  
  
--No, this should not be happening! He's my best friend. He's just a friend.  
  
--What am I going to do? A part of me yearns for him, a little part of me hates him, and a part of me needs him, just for friendly support.  
  
--I'm truly insane, talking to myself.  
  
--What's going to happen?  
  
--Only time will tell.  
  
-- You hate him, don't you? You hate him for dating Mitsuki.  
  
--But does he hate me for dating Shigeki? I don't think so.  
  
--Yes he does! He hates you for dating Shigeki.  
  
--Why would he hate me? --Didn't you, I mean I, whatever, see the look on Sendoh's face earlier? He was jealous.  
  
--Well, sort of.  
  
--Okay, I'll stop talking to myself right now. Shigeki's approaching.  
  
--He is?!  
  
--Yeah, are you blind? I mean am I blind?  
  
--Sheesh.  
  
I could see Shigeki approaching me slowly, in the corner of my eye. I could also see that he changed he didn't brush his hair much, so his hair was frizzy, which actually made him more like a model. He was so slow that I approached him myself.  
  
"Hey, Shigeki," I greeted.  
  
"Oh hi, Nanami," Shigeki said nervously, surprised that I was the one who approached him.  
  
"Uh.nice hair," I complimented.  
  
Shigeki blushed. "I didn't comb my hair much."  
  
"No, really. Your hair's fine. My hair's frizzier actually. No, I mean that your hair is not frizzy, mine is and.uh."  
  
Shigeki laughed. "It's okay. I didn't comb my hair and that's my fault."  
  
Why are we discussing our hair anyway?  
  
"Thanks for the flowers," I said thankfully.  
  
"You're welcome," Shigeki said.  
  
"They're beautiful," I said. I'm so gay.  
  
"Just like you."  
  
I bowed my head slightly, so Shigeki won't see me turn red.  
  
"When will I pick you up?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"Maybe around 6," I said, already lifting up my head.  
  
"All right," Shigeki agreed.  
  
Time elapsed quickly. The next thing I knew, basketball practice was over. Shigeki told me that he joined the soccer club, as if I care. I care a little bit, because he wouldn't come for me when practice is over. I snubbed Sendoh the whole time, and I didn't even praise him when he makes a good shot. I'd praise the other players who passed him the ball instead. The players would look at me weirdly because I never cheered for Sendoh today. While I took my things, Yukino elbowed me and said, "You had a lovers' quarrel again, didn't you?"  
  
"NO," I said harshly.  
  
"What happened? Tell me, please?" Yukino pleaded.  
  
"We did have a fight, but not a lovers' fight!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Actually, we didn't have a fight," I said.  
  
"Then what happened?!"  
  
"I'm just angry at him."  
  
"For dating Mitsuki?"  
  
"..Y-yeah.I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? I have to get ready for my date with Shigeki."  
  
"Shigeki and you? I knew you like him."  
  
"Only as a friend."  
  
"You'd only go out with Shige just to make Sendoh jealous, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Shut up," I whispered, pointing at Sendoh, who was glancing from time to time, at me.  
  
"Oh sure. Then go now, for your date," Yukino grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," I said glumly.  
  
When I arrived home, I quickly freshened up, and lie down on my bed, thinking of Sendoh. I accidentally slept, and was awakened by my mother.  
  
"Nanami, someone's downstairs, waiting for you," Mom said.  
  
"Sure, what time is it anyway?" I said sleepily.  
  
"6 pm."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
I marched downstairs, wearing only shorts and t-shirt, and saw Shigeki. He was surprised to see me, looking like this, while he wore a stylish polo shirt and pants.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I accidentally slept."  
  
"It's okay," Shigeki said nicely. "You're too tired. Let's have the date tomorrow, instead of today."  
  
"No, I'm good," I protested. I wanted to continue the date, to upset Sendoh.  
  
"You aren't good. How 'bout if we take a stroll in the park instead, to make you feel better?"  
  
"I hope that'll help, but, okay!" I agreed.  
  
We walked silently in the park, without saying anything. I looked around, and saw many lovebirds walking around, holding each other's hand, and hugging each other. I don't care. I'm not feeling romantic. I'm feeling sick. Maybe it's something I ate. Or maybe it's Shigeki's cologne!  
  
It's so cold. I hope I changed my attire. I was still wearing the same thing, shorts and t-shirt. That was stupid of me. Actually, the reason behind that is I was too lazy to change. My laziness is really killing me.  
  
Shigeki put his arm around my shoulders. If he does anything to me, I'll kill him. Seriously. I looked at my shoulders and realized that he was just putting his jacket around me.  
  
"It's very cold," Shigeki explained.  
  
"Yeah. Obviously," I said coldly, wearing the jacket. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, I think you were not serious when you said you'd go out with me," Shigeki said unsmilingly.  
  
"Sure I was," I said, smiling a fake smile.  
  
"I know that you like my cousin, Sendoh. That's okay for me. I just want to get close to you, know you a little better," Shigeki smirked.  
  
"I agree with you saying, a little. We haven't spoken to each other a lot right now," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, even if you like Sendoh, I would still try my best to show you how I feel."  
  
"But he's dating another girl, a girl who doesn't even like him. A girl who's using him for popularity," I blurted out. Oh gosh! I forgot to mention to Sendoh about what I heard from Mitsuki yesterday. I'm so forgetful!  
  
"Did you tell him that?" Shigeki asked.  
  
"N-no! I need to tell him that!" I exclaimed.  
  
Shigeki paused. "I know where he's taking Mitsuki."  
  
"Where? Oh, I know! He has gone fishing with that girl Mitsuki," I said, aggravated.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think he's around here somewhere," Shigeki said seriously.  
  
"In this park? Oh really now?" I said, surprised.  
  
"Just pretend that we're not looking for him, and he'd appear," Shigeki said.  
  
"You mean he's spying at us?"  
  
"Yes. Let's sit on that bench for a while."  
  
"Sure.but.I thought he's having a date?"  
  
"His date's cancelled. Mitsuki has ballet lessons or something."  
  
"Aah."  
  
We sat on a bench, behind a shady tree. It was so dark that I was halfway to falling asleep. Good thing Shigeki started our conversation about his the soccer club. He said that he enjoyed himself, made new friends, blah blah blah blah. I then started complaining about Coach Taoka.  
  
"He's so nasty. He makes the players practice intensely, with only little rest.blah blah blah blah."  
  
Shigeki just nodded and whispered something stupid. "Nanami, please forget about Sendoh. You're only hurting yourself."  
  
I didn't respond quickly to that. I just said, "What do you care?"  
  
"Unlike Sendoh, I care about what you feel."  
  
"Sure, yeah, okay, fine, right, uh-huh," I said annoyingly.  
  
"You aren't taking me seriously," Shigeki protested, but he was still smiling.  
  
"Sure I am," I said unemotionally, looking at my nails.  
  
Shigeki suddenly tilted my head up and faced it in his direction him. Weird. He closed his eyes and started to move his head closer to mine. I was too dumb to do anything. I just stared at him, frozen. He was about 3 inches closer to me when he said, "Got you."  
  
"Eh?" I dumbly said.  
  
He stood up on his feet, turned around and pointed to a bush. "Hey, Sendoh! I caught you now."  
  
I jumped up and approached the bush. I looked behind it, and saw Sendoh, who stood up in apprehension. "Sendoh?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Sendoh uneasily muttered, "Uh..I.I.well.I."  
  
"You what? Tell me!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?" 


	12. Back together

Chapter 12

"SENDOH?!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Shigeki said coldly. 

"Well, I…" Sendoh started. 

"YOU WHAT?" I said curiously. 

"I just wanted to check up on you…" Sendoh explained. What a crappy explanation! 

"WHY?!" I demanded. 

Sendoh paused. "Okay, I'll be honest with you." 

He'll be honest with me? What will he say? Is it related with his personal feelings for me? 

"I don't like you going out with Shigeki," he insisted. 

"WHY?" I repeated, louder. 

Shigeki was silent. He seemed to be interested in what Sendoh's going to say. 

"Shigeki's a total playboy," Sendoh commented. 

Shigeki glared at Sendoh. "I am not." 

"He had a reputation of cheating on his girlfriends," Sendoh continued. 

Shigeki was speechless. He seemed to be guilty of Sendoh's accusation. 

"I'm NOT his girlfriend. We haven't even dated yet!" I exclaimed. After I said this, Sendoh looked relieved but Shigeki looked quite upset or hurt. I don't know! I asked Shigeki sternly, "Is this true?" 

Shigeki slightly bowed his head. "Yes…_but_..." 

"But what?" I snapped. 

"But …I really like you," Shigeki said unconvincingly. 

"So?" I said unfeelingly. 

"And also, he still has a girlfriend in Tokyo," Sendoh added. 

"I don't! I dumped her…after I met you, Nanami," Shigeki said intimately. 

I felt like I wanted to puke all over Shigeki and Sendoh. "How…how could you?" 

The two cousins look at me, wondering whom I was talking to.

I scolded, "Shigeki, how could you waste the time of poor girls by sending them meaningless gifts and bothering them all the time but dumping them afterwards, when you find replacements for them?" 

"But…" Shigeki began. 

"Shut up. I'm still talking here!" I continued, "And you, Sendoh!"

"Me?" Sendoh said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Shigeki earlier?" I demanded.

"I was about to, but…" Sendoh started.

"Your precious Mitsuki came along?" I said, putting more stress on Mitsuki. "You don't even care about me anymore."

"I care about you Nanami," Sendoh protested.

"You don't look like you give a damn about me," I complained. 

"*I* care about you," Shigeki murmured.

I just observed him smugly. "I'm out of here!" 

I ran away as fast as I can from those two bimbos. I was hurt really bad, not by Shigeki, but by Sendoh. Why didn't he protect me from Shigeki? He thinks that he would hurt me if he said that Shigeki's a gigolo. Of course I won't be hurt if I learned that because I don't really care much about Shigeki, but he has definitely hurt me right now. How dare he conceal the truth from me? And how dare he take me for granted? I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate him right now.

The more you hate the more you love. 

Shut up, conscience! 

Okay. So I still love him, but I still hate him. Argh! My feelings are confusing me. 

I looked back. Sendoh and Shigeki are running after me, like rabid dogs. What are they, psychopathic? I need time alone! I need freedom. I ran faster, but being the athletes that they were, they caught up to me easily.

"Nanami, wait!" I heard Sendoh call.

"Leave her alone," Shigeki warned. "She was already hurt by you."

"You think you didn't bother her a bit?" Sendoh replied.

"Of course I did. That's why I want to apologize to her."

"Stop running after Nanami and let me talk to her."

"Why would I?"

"I'm her best friend. I know her more than you."

"You don't even care about her."

"I CARE about Nanami," Sendoh snapped. "And I won't let her fall into the arms of a delusive moron like you."

(WOW! Did Sendoh say that?)

"Stop talking about me as if I weren't here!" I demurred rudely, still running.

"Sorry," Sendoh muttered. "Could you just listen to me."

"No! I'm not listening to either of you! Lalalalalalalalalalala," I sung.

The two imbeciles, I mean Shigeki the imbecile and Sendoh, slowed down a bit, giving me the opportunity to lose them. Nyahahaha. 

But now I know why they slowed down. A drop of water fell on my head. "What the…"

I looked at the sky. It was raining! More droplets of water fell down on my face. What am I doing here standing around, looking at the sky, like an idiot?! I have to go home as soon as possible! I can't afford to be sick!

Man this is tough. I'm so tired. I can't run anymore… I think…. I'm going to throw up…

It rained very hard. My head was aching already. Only a few blocks left till I reach home.

As I entered the house, my mom welcomed me worriedly. She handed me a towel to wipe myself with. 

"Why were you so long? It's raining cats and dogs outside!" mom said anxiously.

"There are no cats and dogs outside," I mumbled sarcastically, stomping upstairs to my room.

"Change your clothes immediately! I don't want my little girl to get sick!" I heard my mom shout.

I was about to say, "I'm not a little girl," but she might become more upset if I answer back.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I ran downstairs in a hurry. I actually overslept again! What's wrong with me? I took a slice of bread from the kitchen and put it into my mouth. Then I speedily ran back to the living room. "Bye mom!" I shouted.

My mom walked inside the room, carrying an umbrella and one of my jackets. "Wear your jacket first and carry your umbrella with you."

"Do I have to?" I complained.

"Yes," she said, determined. "It might rain again."

I groaned and forced myself to wear the jacket, even if it'd be hot, and to carry the handy dark blue umbrella with me. "I'm going to go now! I'm late!"

"Did you eat breakfast?"

I turned around and sighed. "I ate a slice of bread."

"That's all? Eat in your school then."

"Yes mom."

"Did you check if you brought your allowance?"

"Yes mom."

"Good. Be off now."

"Yes mom…achoo!" I sneezed. Was just an ordinary sneeze? I hope it was.

"Nanami, you have caught a cold!" Mom said, troubled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," I said, getting a box of tissue from the drawer.

My mom finally left me alone. I took my brother's old and rusty ten speed and biked all the way to school, for the first time. I never got the chance to ride my brother's bike because he always informed me not to. Now he's gone, so I don't care about his warnings anymore.

I reached my classroom, exhausted. I removed my jacket and kept my tiny umbrella inside my disorderly backpack. Luckily, my teacher himself is late today.

I sat down on my chair, without even greeting anyone. Sendoh wasn't also around. He must have overslept too. The dastardly Yukino Mori sneaked beside me. I pretended that I didn't see her. 

"HI NANAMI!" she screamed near my ears.

I covered my ears immediately. I scowled at her. "Why you…"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DATE WITH SHIGEKI?" she said aloud. 

Many of my classmates, especially the girls, looked suspiciously at Yukino and me. I ducked and gestured Yukino to lower her voice.

"Okay. I get it. You want your relationship to be confidential," Yukino grinned.

"Shigeki and I don't have a relationship," I insisted. "We didn't even go out on a date!"

"Why? What happened?" Yukino asked curiously.

"I fell asleep," I said simply.

Yukino rolled her eyes. "So nothing exciting happened last night."

"We DID go to the park. But that wasn't supposed to be a date," I answered.

"The park?" Yukino grinned mischievously. 

"Don't think of anything… perverted," I quickly said.

"Sure…" Yukino said, still grinning. "What happened?"

"Sendoh was there, spying on us," I heaved a sigh.

"He was there?!" Yukino said, surprised. "Ooh… he likes you."

"Shut up," I said crossly. "He told me that Shigeki's a playboy…"

"Wow," Yukino remarked. "Are you going to leave him?"

"Certainly. Why?" I said.

"It would be too bad if you do that," Yukino said. "He's really cute."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do anything you want to him. "

After a while, my very "early" teacher came in. He apologized for his tardiness and started to teach. BORING. I wonder where Sendoh is? 

Speaking of Sendoh, he entered the room shamelessly and immediately sat down beside me. Even if my teacher's writing on the board, facing oppositely of course, he detected that someone entered the classroom.

He faced us. "Well, well well. Mr. Sendoh How nice of you to join us." 

He walked forward, near my seat. "Did you oversleep AGAIN?" he asked, as if he weren't tardy too.

Sendoh smirked, "Yeah."

With that reply, everyone sighed. That was a very common excuse for his tardiness: oversleeping.

"If you're constantly late, I'll send you to the principal's office," our teacher notified.

"Sure," Sendoh muttered when our "early" teacher turned his back.

*~*~*~*~*~*

During the second period, I was extremely sleepy. I wanted to sleep, but I just can't. Education is important to me, but it isn't to the guy snoring behind me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sendoh glancing at me several times. I pretended that I didn't see him do that. He suddenly produced a pen and a piece of torn paper from his book and began to write. Still, I acted as if I didn't care…

But I do care! I want to see what he's writing! Hey, aren't I supposed to be furious at him? I just slept for seven hours and now I completely love him again? I just can't resist his warm smile, his azure emotional eyes… All I need now is his passionate kiss… HUH?! I think I'm really becoming gay here!

His warm hand unexpectedly touched mine, and put on it the piece of paper. So the paper's for me, eh? 

I secretly read the paper while the teacher wasn't looking at us. It said: "I'm sorry." That's it? How shallow! But it sort of holds a deeper meaning. From his handwriting, it showed that he was sincere and…it showed concern. And the torn paper signifies his ripped heart when I went out with Shigeki. **OR **he just doesn't have a piece of paper. In either case, I forgive him. Ha! We should really be together. We're both shallow!

I wrote legibly on the piece of paper, "It's okay. I'm glad you apologized."

I handed it to him, smiling. I didn't smile my usual forced smile, but a genuine one.

He read the paper and smiled back. Looks like we're back together. 

What about Shigeki and Mitsuki? 

Who cares about them?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryonan Girl: Chapter 12 is finally done! Yay! Please don't forget to click the little review button on the bottom of your screen. Come on… click it right now.

Click it!

Please….

Please????

  


****

Ahem… 

*lowers voice* I am your conscience! REVIEW NOW!


	13. Speaking of love

Chapter 13

Sendoh and I were walking to the gym, as usual, after dismissal. We acted like we haven't seen each other for a long time, which was strange. Shigeki appeared in my mind. I wonder how he's taking this situation? Maybe he doesn't care. He's just hanging out with the soccer team and signing autographs for the odd students, I mean only the FEMALE students, who have a crush on him when I see him around. He doesn't seem to see me or he's pretending not to. Maybe he doesn't really like me. One time, I saw a pretty girl flirting with him. It doesn't mean that I care about him. It's just weird to see an ex-suitor with another girl. I think he's also flirting with that girl. I don't give a damn. I'm not interested with what Shigeki does now, except if it involves me or Sendoh.

About Mitsuki… I don't see her around anymore, bugging Sendoh. Akira's mine and I'd show her what I do when I'm angry! I'd do more than kick her groin or pull her hair! Why would I kick her groin? She's not even a male…

I opened the main gym door and I was surprised to see that no one was there. It was dark and empty. BORING. It makes me feel like doing something crazy. Don't be green-minded. I won't touch Sendoh!

"We're early for the first time!" I exclaimed happily.

"But no one's here yet," Sendoh commented. 

"But you better start practicing," I insisted.

Sendoh smiled his usual smile: the annoying and challenging but irresistible smile of his. "You're starting to sound like Coach."

Of course, I reacted angrily to what he said. "I'm not! I don't have wrinkles on my face, do I?"

Sendoh laughed. "I guess not."

I like it when he laughs. Even when I'm corny, he still laughs. 

I looked around and whispered. "My hair doesn't look like a wig, does it?" Sendoh seemed to look closer at my hair, which was embarrassing for me. His expression said it does look like a wig. Only Yukino says that to me! That's why I hate her so much, but she's still one of my closest friends. I wonder why. I turned around so I won't see Sendoh looking inquiringly at me. 

"It doesn't look like a wig," I muttered. "I DON'T wear a wig."

"I didn't say that…"

"Your eyes did."

"Eyes don't talk."

"Well…. I mean your facial expression showed what you really want to say."

"It's just that you seldom comb your hair…"

"So you really think that my hair looks like a wig!" I smirked, facing him. "Your hair looks like a bunch of needles."

Sendoh smiled teasingly. "At least I comb my hair."

"You exaggerate in combing," I said mockingly. "You look electrocuted."

"WELL, your hairstyle looks like your hair was only glued."

"Oh yeah? My hair is one hundred percent natural and I don't use useless gel," I said, pretending to be insulted.

"Sure…" Sendoh said unconvincingly.

"Oh shut up," I said, giving him a weak friendly smile. "Look," I uttered, removing my ponytail and letting my hair fall. "I'm not wearing a wig!"

"Is that for real?" he said impishly.

"YES!" 

I beamed at Sendoh. Then unexpectedly, our eyes met. His azure eyes were fixed on mine, and mine on his. I just can't look away. We just looked at each other, for about ten long seconds…

"I…I'm going to get a ball," Sendoh said, walking away stiffly.

I sat down on the floor while he was away. That awkward stare… did it mean something? Should I confess what I really feel for him right now?

Sendoh came back, dribbling a ball. He ran to a hoop, while dribbling the ball of course, and dunked it. 

I clapped vigorously and cheered. "Way to go. I wish I'm as tall as you, so I can do that."

"I like you the way you are now," Sendoh suddenly said.

I looked at him mysteriously.

Sendoh cleared his throat. "Of course you can dunk too."

I didn't change the expression on my face. "I can't dunk. How can I possibly dunk?"

Sendoh grinned and walked near the locker room.

"Oh no! Don't even think of bringing out the ladder," I exclaimed.

He did pull out a ladder. He was still grinning when he set it up near one of the baskets. "I'll hold the ladder for you. Come on, it'll be fun," he urged.

Even if I had doubts that I'm going to fall, I still wanted to experience dunking a ball into a basket high above me, not into one of those kiddie rings. Of course, this is a different case because I have Sendoh holding the ladder for me. I completely trust Sendoh and I'm sure he wouldn't let me fall. Would he????

"Okay. I'll do it," I sighed.

"Great," Sendoh said, holding the ladder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I mumbled while I stepped on the ladder. "All I need now is luck."

I cautiously stepped on the ladder, one step at a time. I looked down and saw Sendoh staring up at me. How embarrassing, even if I'm wearing shorts. But I'm not wearing cycling shorts underneath!

I turned red and said, "Don't look up, moron!"

Sendoh blushed too and faced away. "Sorry."

I looked up and continued climbing the ladder. When I got to the top, Sendoh handed me gently the ball. I quivered upon receiving it, but then I gained my balance again. I easily dunked the ball and raised my hands proudly. Of course it took only 1 second for me to raise them or else, I'd fall down and break my bones. What a crazy way of dunking the ball!

I went down hastily, even though it's unsafe. I was still smiling broadly while I was going down. But then on the fifth step, I lost my grip and slipped by surprise and started to fall down backwards. I closed my eyes and screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Strong arms caught me immediately before I even reach the ground. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Sendoh's dazzling image. I flushed immediately.

Even though Sendoh broke my fall, I was still shocked with what happened. "T-thank you," I said nervously. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Sendoh lovingly said. I felt his hand stroking my hair, very slightly.

"Th-thank you again," I said more thankfully. "I could have lost my head or something…"

"I wouldn't want that to happen," Sendoh softly said.

"Yeah…my mother will kill you too," I laughed, almost....

Sendoh chuckled. He started to put me down. "So your hair is REALLY natural."

At last, I giggled. I love Sendoh more right now, more than before. I completely adore him that I suddenly spoke again…a phrase I shouldn't have said. "I love y…"

Sendoh stopped putting me down. He stared at me seriously and asked, "What did you say?"

NANAMI! WHY DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO THIS SITUATION SO FAST?

"What did I say?" I repeated, sounding stupid.

"Yeah…" Sendoh said, finally putting me down. 

I gulped. Sendoh seemed to watch my every move, including my every gulp.

"I said…I love…" I stated, "your hair."

"You love my hair?" Sendoh said suspiciously.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if I said that your hair looks like…a bunch of needles." I said apologetically.

Sendoh removed his suspicious look and brought back his cute "smiley face" look. "Oh…. Um…it's okay." He thinks I'm weird. I just know.

I help him bring the ladder back to the locker room. We went out and he began warming up. Even though my dunk experience turned out to be a disaster, at least I finally got to dunk with Sendoh's help. I wonder what will happen to me without him.

The gym door opened. Yukino Mori and Hiroaki Koshino came in, arguing again, then a bunch of other guys went in, too.

Yukino gasped. "Look! Sendoh and Nanami are alone in a dark gym. How romantic!"

I snorted. I want to beat the hell out of Yukino, but what's there to be ashamed of? I do love Sendoh.

During the practice, Yuki kept on singing audibly behind me. "Sendoh and Nanami sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I was really fuming back there because Yukino was sort of exposing my inner feelings indirectly to everyone watching the practice.

Our training's horribly long today. Of course that's because the practice game between Shohoku High will be tomorrow. Sendoh looked like he wasn't scared of Shohoku's players. Why would he be? He's the second best in the district, according to many high school basketball fans. But for me, he's the best! No one else will replace him.

After practice, of course we went home. Sendoh and I went home together, totally forgetting about Shigeki. During this time, he must've gone to Sendoh's house already.

Sendoh walked me home. He opened the gate of my house, like he did for kicks when we were in first year high school. But there was something different in him now, even in opening the gate. He's like very affectionate in doing everything. He's not turning into a gay! Maybe he does love me. But what about Mitsuki? 

--He doesn't love her. He loves you. He hanged out with Mitsuki just to make you jealous. _

--He did? Oh really now. I'm speaking to myself again. 
_

After he bid each other farewell, I called him again. He asked me what I want.

"Don't mention what happened this afternoon to anyone," I said. 

"Sure," Sendoh replied.

I turned back and muttered. "Except to Mitsuki."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryonan girl: Regarding the 12th chapter, I'm sorry for Nanami's shallowness. She's in love, of course! Love is blind and unexplainable. And sorry if this chapter is short. *bows head and asks for forgiveness*

The next chapter's gonna be out after one to three weeks? I don't know exactly when. Furthermore, I thank you all for your reviews. I'm really grateful for them… Yes I am! Anyway, please review still, and I'll add the next chapter immediately. Thanks! 


	14. Shigeki strikes back

****

A/N: Sorry if it took me a long time to add the latest chapter of this fic. Anyway, as usual, please review. Flame me if you like! And this is just a temporary chapter. I MIGHT change this. The grammatical errors are not yet checked so please don't judge this fic so easily. 

****

Chapter 14

This is the day I've been waiting for. Today's the practice game between Ryonan and Shohoku High! Everyone looked so nervous when the tall, serious faces of the gays, er… guys from Shohoku came into view. They all looked so determined but nothing can stop us from winning this game!!! Okay, I'm becoming overconfident . . . 

There's this one guy I spotted who gave me chills. Kaede Rukawa . . . a mean-looking, snobbish, arrogant but excellent freshman. I saw him play once, and he played quite wonderfully. He's good . . . but Akira is much, much better. Even if I'm not from Ryonan High and Sendoh isn't my friend . . . and crush . . . I would still pick him as a better player than Rukawa. He isn't a snob, he's a respectable team leader, he's sociable and nicer, and most of all, he cares about the well-being of his teammates. That's what I think anyway.

Aside from Rukawa, there's this one new guy who got my attention. And man, did he really want attention! His name is Sakuragi. Hanamichi Sakuragi. He looks tough but violent, and he did have flaming red hair. Arriving at Ryonan, I heard him shout his objective, "I'm going to defeat Sendoh!" That was an eye-opener for me. Hikoichi noisily ranted to me that Sakuragi will be the next team captain and he even beat their current team captain, Akagi. 

"Akagi? As in that gorilla, Akagi?!" I said audibly to Hikoichi. He looked at me along with some other basketball players with shocked faces. It occurred to me that Akagi was just near us, who probably heard every word of our conversation. Uh-oh . . . He didn't even react! Wow. Good thing he's pretty cool today and I am a girl. Or else . . . 

There's one thing that made me worry despite the grueling practices we had. Sendoh still isn't here! WHERE IS THAT SPIKY-HAIRED SMILEY-FACED JERK . . . who took my heart away . . . The team needs him! Without him we'll lose and face humiliation from the other schools. And aside from that, *I* need him . . . . . . He should be here right now. Or else I'll kick his ass! 

"WHERE IS SENDOH?!" Coach was fuming. The players were tense. They looked hopelessly . . . hopeless! 

"I have no idea," I murmured. He wasn't with me after class. In fact, I didn't notice him at all. That's a first. 

But still, I need to find him! I asked permission from Coach Taoka first and proceeded outside the gym. 

So I ran and ran and called out his name repeatedly. I looked like an idiot, I know. But I'm getting desperate. Where the hell am I going anyway? To nowhere! There were around 1-2 minutes left before the game starts so I have to locate Sendoh at once, wherever he is. Sendoh wouldn't have gone to a restaurant or to a mall. He couldn't have forgotten about the practice game. He isn't that absent-minded. He has a good memory actually. Well, sometimes. 

And then, I spotted a guy hanging out under the dark shade of a tree (don't ask), mysteriously away from all the activity in the gym. He really looked like Sendoh from his behind so I assumed that he was him. I tapped his shoulder and excitedly called out his name. "Akira?" 

The guy looked at my eager face slowly. He wasn't Sendoh at all. He was . . . Shigeki. Oh great. I bumped into Sendoh's lookalike. He gave a charming and toothy grin that made me almost shudder. "I'm not Akira." 

"Oh sorry . . ." I absentmindedly said, neither giving back a smile nor a frown. Then as fast as I could, I turned back. He caught my hand immediately. "Nanami, wait!"

"What do you want?" I said angrily. "I better go now."

"I still want you . . ." 

"Pervert," I interfered.

"No . . . I mean, I still want to apologize."

"Why?" I retorted. My "why" always leaves people wordless.

"Because I'm still crazy about you!" Shigeki said loudly.

"Yeah, but how can you be so sure that I'll accept YOUR apology?"

"You have to accept my apology."

"WHY?" I demanded.

"Because if not, I'll . . ."

"You'll what?"

Shigeki paused. "I'll do something rash."

"Like what?" I said angrily, putting my hands on my hips. If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight.

"Like this," Shigeki started, then held my shoulders tightly, as if trying to kiss me! Was I so overwhelmed that I was not able to move at all? He closed his eyes then . . . held my hand and kissed it. Yuck! After that loathsome event, I felt like I was bursting inside of me. Shigeki was so annoying!!! I felt hot, maybe from frustration. I felt like I cheated on Sendoh, even though Shigeki kissed only my hand. 

I stepped on Shigeki's foot. I could see that I had hurt him. I asked furiously, "Why did you have to do that?"

Recovering from my blow, which was pretty forceful, he gave me again a crooked grin and said, "That was just a kiss . . . a kiss of apology."

"It was JUST a kiss?" I said, provoked. "Could you buy kisses from the marketplace?"

"Of course not . . . I never thought that you are sensitive about kisses."

"Now you made me really really mad!" I shouted at him, then turned my back and marched back to the gym. I looked back and saw that Shigeki looked like he enjoyed himself by still grinning mischievously. I felt like I wanted to beat the crap out of him because of the dirty look on his face. I added with a grin, "Oh and by the way . . . I haven't washed my hands yet!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I returned, Sendoh was already there at last. Sakuragi was speaking to him with a mean look on his face. I heard him say, "I am secret weapon Hanamichi Sakuragi. I will defeat you Sendoh." Sendoh, meanwhile, stayed cool, cute and cuddly (how alliterative), and shook Sakuragi's hand. He's really so kind, so peaceable . . . so gentlemanly. Then, Akagi punched Sakuragi on his head and apologized to Sendoh. Poor Sakuragi! It's hard to have hotheaded gorilla-like captains. Akagi and Uozumi actually look like brothers. They have similar physical characteristics, with their wide lips and serious (and ugly . . . I'm so bad) faces.

When Sendoh glanced at me when I neared him and the other players, I just couldn't keep a straight face. I couldn't stop thinking about Shigeki's bothersome kiss. His soft unspeakable words echoed in my ear . . . "That was just a kiss . . . a kiss of apology." Should I tell Sendoh about that? What would be his reaction anyway? Will he react violently, or will he do anything at all? 

"Good luck," I told Sendoh, patting his back before he headed to the starting line-up of the Ryonan players. 

He smiled at me and said, "We'll win this game. I'm sure of that."

"Don't be overconfident," I smirked. "That's bad for your reputation."

"Yeah sure," Sendoh said casually, moving along. 

"Don't 'yeah, sure' your manager!" I yelled at him. 

The game began. I smiled as I saw Sendoh focus on the basketball as the referee tossed it into the air. From his expression, he looked like he just wanted to have fun and he doesn't take this game seriously. Well he shouldn't really do his best in this game. If he does then the Shohoku players will know how skilled Sendoh really is and prepare for him thoroughly for the coming elimination games. 

Uozumi did a nice job of stopping Akagi and Rukawa from scoring points. Coach requested the team to have a thirty-point lead. Little did we know that Sakuragi sneaked behind us and um . . . poked Mr. Taoka's bottom. I tried my best not to laugh . . . I acted like I was shocked like everybody else. It was a really hilarious act, even though I'm loyal to Coach Taoka as well as to Ryonan. 

Sendoh was successful in offense while Uozumi was great in defense. Rukawa, who was guarding Sendoh, was having difficulty to see through Sendoh's maneuvers and was always fooled. I must admit, Sendoh's a total genius in basketball.

Soon the score was 19-0 against Shohoku. Sendoh was about to perform a "Mid-air Dunk" but out of nowhere, Rukawa appears, steals the ball from Sendoh and runs to make the first point. I stared at Sendoh with my "what-are-you-doing?!" look while he glanced back at me for a sec and gave his "don't-worry-I'll-get-the-ball-back" look. Well, he didn't. Akagi received the ball and made a dunk. 

Akagi marked Uozumi closely so that he cannot score. Akagi was able to steal all the offensive rebounds from Uozumi, so our huge score gap was slowly diminishing. At half time, Coach was very angry with our team's performance. The strategy was changed into a man-to-man formation. Unbeknown to us, Sakuragi was snooping around again and heard our plans! I'm surprised with this Sakuragi guy. Not only surprised but amazed. Akagi managed to get him back to the bench where he belongs. 

Akagi had an injury so he needed to be substituted. Guess who substituted him? It was Sakuragi, who wasn't even as good as he said. He was just a novice who dreams of beating Sendoh. But . . . even if he's obviously just a newcomer, he was kind of . . . good, especially after Rukawa kicked him. He was speedy and he amazingly jumped up repeatedly and formed some kind of wall when Uozumi tried to score. I bet he'd be a great basketball player someday with his astounding agility and swiftness. Coach wasn't convinced and kept on saying that Sakuragi was just a rookie who cannot affect the outcome of the game.

We were doing pretty well since Akagi was out. Our defense was tight around Rukawa since he was the only person capable of scoring. But Coach didn't predict Sakuragi's strategy quickly. Instead of passing the ball to Rukawa when he gets it, he passes it to Kogure, another Shohoku player, who does a 3-pt shot every time he lay his hands on the basketball. Coach Taoka still didn't change his tactics and still made the Ryonan players heavily guard Rukawa.

Our score gap then started to widen again. We were leading of course, because Uozumi made a good job of stopping Sakuragi from getting any more rebounds. Akagi returned, and Rukawa was subbed to catch his breath. 

Akagi shouted at Sakuragi for being lousy in rebounding. But then later on after that, Sakuragi miraculously turned the tables and started to get rebounds again. Slowly with Akagi's support, Shohoku started to catch up with us! 

Soon, the score was 77-76, in favor of Shohoku. I gave Sendoh a death glare and he just smiled challengingly at me. Suddenly, there was a change in his appearance. He turned into a werewolf! AHH!!!!! Nah, just kidding. 

Anyway, Sendoh's expression changed into a more serious one. All this time he was just playing around. Hanamichi marked Sendoh but Sendoh was too good for him and scores. Rukawa replaced Kogure and went back to the game. 

Clearly, Mr. Anzai changed his strategy and requested Hanamichi and Rukawa to work together and guard Sendoh. Is Sendoh THAT good? Well, Hanamichi's screening still needed to be improved, so Sendoh easily passed the ball to Uozumi who scores. So the score is now 81 to 85, against Shohoku. 

Hanamichi and Rukawa got together to stop Sendoh from scoring. Sendoh again got past their defense (yay) but then Rukawa ran back to defend. However, Akagi was there first but Sendoh still managed to shoot. Unexpectedly, Sendoh's ball was stolen . . . Sakuragi jumped high, higher than Sendoh, and swat the ball away. WHOA!   


"Unbelievable," I muttered with Hikoichi. Hikoichi heard this and simpered at me. Oh, I forgot. That expression is HIS. 

But still, Sakuragi was still a novice so he wasn't able to get pass Sendoh. He then passes the ball to Rukawa, for the first time. Rukawa scores 3 points making the score 85 to 84, still against Shohoku. 40 seconds remain. We had the ball but Akagi stole the ball from us with much audacity and passed it to Rukawa. Sendoh amazingly ran after Rukawa and ended up knocking the ball out of Rukawa's hands. The ball heads out of bounds but Rukawa still chased the ball. He passes the ball to a Shohoku player, who is Sakuragi. He speedily makes a lay-up shot, which made the score 86-85 against Ryonan. Darn that Sakuragi! We'll probably lose this game because of the little time left. But I still had faith in Sendoh and I still believe that we'll win this match. I frowned at Sendoh and acted like I was gonna cry, rubbing my eyes like a baby. He smiled and got the ball. And with all his speed, he scores the final basket, passing the combined defense of Akagi and Rukawa. The Shohoku team members looked shocked. The whistle blows and WE WON!!! 

Sakuragi looked pitiful after the whistle was blown. . . He was still asking for the ball, and his training shoes were ruined. He looked like he wasn't going to recognize defeat. Akagi explains him that they have lost . . . This is too depressing. I wanted to cry! But I can't anyway, 'cause I'm too delighted to do so.

After the game, the Shohoku team players congratulated us for our win. I shaked hands with their manager, Ayako, who was almost my look-alike. Well, not really. Her hair is curlier than mine and her lips too are thicker . . . not in a bad way! Well, she was nice. 

Sendoh offered his hand to Rukawa, but he coldly refused it and moved away. HOW RUDE! He's really a sore loser! Secretly, I was fuming mad and wished I could kick that Rukawa guy (no offense, Rukawa fans esp. Patty G.). Of course I can't. I'll completely destroy my image. But I already have anyway.

After that encounter, Coach congratulated the players for winning. Why did he congratulate us if he won't even treat us to dinner. He's the thriftiest person alive!

Sendoh accompanied me on the way home, as always. This time, he was pretty silent. He was in his "meditating" mood and I could see that he was really proud of what he has accomplished during the game.

"You really did a great job this afternoon," I praised, breaking his silence. "I'm the proudest manager in the world right now." 

"Oh really?" was all he said.

"Well, yeah," I said with a smile. 

Silence . . . A long awkward silence . . .

"Will you go out with Mitsuki tonight?" I spoke out.

"I don't think so . . . " Sendoh replied.

"Why? Did you dump her?" I inquired, personally wishing that he really had dumped that sassy girl.

"No," he answered. "Why?" That "why" really kills me!

"It seems that you haven't gone out with her for a while," I remarked awkwardly.

"Oh," Sendoh uttered.

Silence . . . again. I can't take this anymore! Why is he so glacial?

"Are you still dating Shigeki?" Sendoh suddenly asked.

"No way! He's such a jerk . . . " I said disapprovingly. Okay, it's "make Sendoh jealous" time. "BUT . . . he is sweet and nice."

"But he's STILL a jerk," he commented harshly.

"Yeah but the fact still remains that he's unlike any other guy out there . . . handsome, friendly, witty . . ." I started.

"Are you talking about me?" a voice called. Of course . . . It's Shigeki again. My plan backfired!

"What are you doing here?" Sendoh asked coldly. "I didn't see you, COUSIN."

"Is it bad for me to take the same route home?" Shigeki said, giving his crooked grin.

"Yes," I blurted.

Shigeki chuckled. "Nanami, you're such a nut . . . a nut so sweet and lovable that I can't ask for more." 

"And you're an awful, demented nutcracker!" I retorted. 

"Ha, at least I now know how you feel for me!" Shigeki gave me a toothy smile and then ran past us. "Bye Nanami! I'll call you."

"He is like his brother . . . " I murmured. I looked at Sendoh. He was still looking at the sky like a moron. 

"Idiot!" I said audibly and left him. THAT was my best friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. I'm gonna get you

****

A/N: Sorry if this took so long. I was busy with my schoolwork (damn that school!). And Shigeki became OOC in the previous chapter . . . I'll try to fix things with this new one. This chapter is as short as the other chapters but I promise that I'll try to make the next one faster and longer. Don't forget that I work faster if I get more reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapter! And yeah, thanks to tensaipira for reminding me last time about this fic via email! This is it . . . Chapter 15 . . . nope, it isn't the last chapter yet. This fan fiction will hopefully last longer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 15

Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh. What is wrong with him? I hated it when he ignored me last night and he drifted in his Sendoh-ish reverie. He's becoming prouder and prouder and he receives fame openly in the palm of his hands, rolls it into basketball and throws it at my face. But as a "friend" as I have always been, I'll try to bare with this emotional stage of his but give him a lecture or slap his face when he's overboard.

That's what Sendoh **only** sees in me . . . As a friend. He never saw me as a part of the female species anyway. He did make cowardly moves at me but he never dared to continue. It's rather sick when you think about it. Your best friend hits on you but he never considered you more than anything else but a friend. I'm sick of it because I'm sick of waiting. Maybe I can make a move. What would I do? Flirt with him constantly. Maybe . . . I could try . . . but not now.

Yawning, I closed the gate of our house. I wasn't surprised when I saw Sendoh patiently waiting for me. How . . . sweet. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. I didn't even greet my "best" friend. I'm really an asshole.

"Hey," Sendoh greeted blithely. 

"Hey," I replied sullenly.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said, as we started walking our way to school.

"So you're finally sorry about selfishly ignoring me because of your extreme arrogance and stubbornness?" I asked coolly.

"Well, yeah," Sendoh smiled, putting his arm around me. I loved the warmth that he gave me. It made me feel quite better.

"It's no big deal anyway," I smiled coyly, "I kind of overreacted."

"But it's totally *my* fault," Sendoh insisted.

"Not totally," I retorted. "Besides I was the one who got angry."

"Hey, are we going to waste our time arguing about whose fault was it?" Sendoh asked, grinning.

"We could. It does make me feel excellent," I replied, noticing that his arm was still wrapped around me protectively. Maybe he's making another move.

"Well, if it does make you feel *better*, we could argue the rest of our way," Sendoh suggested.

I looked at him once more. "Nah . . . Anyway, about Shigeki . . ."

"What about Shigeki," Sendoh said suddenly seriously. He does really dislike him, doesn't he?

"Well, he's acting pretty weird lately," I remarked.

"He always is weird," Sendoh joked. I laughed of course.

"No, I mean, weirder than before," I explained.

"So his gentleman act wore off that quickly. I'm not surprised," Sendoh frowned.

"It's all an act? I thought it was all genuine," I said, impressed with how Shigeki acted. He could be in a drama school.

"He once said that he does that only to attract chicks," Sendoh continued.

I can't make any positive remarks about Shigeki since last night when he caught me. Didn't he know that I was just *using* him to make Sendoh jealous. My plan didn't work out and Shigeki just got the impression that I *liked* the idiot that he is. He even called last night . . . this is what happened.

"Hello? This is Nanami. Who's calling?" I said politely on the phone.

"Hey, Nanami," a deep voice sounded.

"Who's this?" I asked curiously.

"It's me, Shigeki."

I rolled my eyes. "What now, lamebrain?"

Shigeki chuckled. "Oh, nothing. I just desire to hear your voice . . ."

"You heard it, now goodbye," I grumbled.

"Why are you concealing your emotions from me Nanami? That's bad for you. I'm not going to bite."

"I'm not concealing my emotions from you, nor from anyone!" I answered indignantly.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Annoyed, I hung up. That was it!

He was really like his brother . . . Teijirou. They're both a pain . . . a big nasty pain. Speaking of the devil . . . I heard his sound footsteps from behind, running after Sendoh and I.

"Good morning Nanami," Shigeki greeted sweetly, walking in his normal speed and smiling to me sweetly.

I noticed Sendoh's arm holding me more possessively that I almost blushed. I just mumbled to Shigeki, "Good morning your face."

Shigeki laughed. "That is one of the things I like about you. Your sense of humor."

I laughed too, sarcastically. "And that's one the things I hate about you . . . your smugness."

"But the more you hate, the more you love," Shigeki replied.

"I don't hate. I dislike."

"But you just said you hate me."

"Then leave it that way. The discussion is adjourned," I grinned. The voice in my head reminded me again of my thoughts this morning. Instead of waiting for a move from Sendoh . . . I'll make a move myself.

I put my hand on his back and around Sendoh's waist and ignored Shigeki's quizzical look. Sendoh didn't seem to mind. 

__

Because he does think that my actions are based upon our friendship. 

But actions speak louder than words, don't they?

But words are the best way of communication.

So today . . . I'm determined to confess my hidden feelings for the man I truly love and the best friend I ever had.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	16. Confessions

A/N: Sorry if it took me a long time to reveal this one. I experienced a very hectic schedule because of my damn school. Anyway, I'm very free right now so I'd be able to update this fic more often. Yay! Thanks to those who read this up to now… I appreciate your support because this story is not that good at all. And I publicly apologize to some friend I had… if she's reading this I just want to say sorry for my stubbornness and stupidity and if she does not want to see me again, then that's fine. I have my own life and she has her own.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Do I need to do this? Do I need to do this?   
  
How many times had I asked myself that question?  


Confessing my "undying love" may ruin our friendship. Or my reputation. 

Hmpf! Argh!  


I can't concentrate on my studies! I can't even do calculations. Well, of course I can still compute . . . 1 plus 2 equals 3 . . .2 plus 3 equals 5 . . . 3 plus 4 equals 7.

Seven. Sendoh's jersey number.   


I really need a breather. This boring period in my everyday life will end any minute from now. Then it's time for me to be free . . . Dismissal time is near, I should not fear. Wow, I rhymed. 

I keep on telling myself: IT'S NO BIG DEAL. Couples from romantic novels always do that stuff. They find refuge in each other, they proclaim their feelings, they kiss, and live happily ever. But I'm not from a novel. And Sendoh and I aren't a couple, as faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar as I'm concerned . . . I find refuge in Sendoh. Refuge, as in protection, security or as an asylum. I mean, he's the one who bares with my craziness. And he accepts the fact that . . . I'm wild. I get strength and inspiration from him since he is my friend . . . and my crush. But he never did leave me even though he ignored me during several incidents. And I am always there for him. I won't ever think of deserting him . . . Wow . . . that's such a very sweet thought coming from yours truly.

So step one is accomplished. Step two . . . I should proclaim my feelings for him. Then we kiss? 

Ah!!!! My face is burning . . . I feel hot . . .  
  
Sendoh is only inches away from me now. I can feel him staring at me . . . I almost shivered . . . He's like a ghost sometimes . . .  
  
I looked at him directly. He is facing my direction too. He is . . . sleeping.

Not again. Shit. 

I won't blame him. At least he would have enough energy to handle today's practice. The elimination for the interscholastic games in our division is coming. I hope we would win. We will win. We should win. Sendoh is with us. I have confidence in him. Everyone in the team depends on our magnificent ace player. It must be hard to be him. Even though he's not the captain of Ryonan team, he carries a heavy responsibility. But I'm sure he could handle all the stress. I will help him all the way. I hope.   
  
I can see his face now as the time ends for Ryonan's final match . . . maybe it's with Kainan. Sendoh will beat Maki . . . my . . . um . . . ex-crush? I don't know what I saw in him. He _was_ great in basketball . . . he was um . . . tall . . . dark . . . and handsome for me. Why did I just notice Sendoh just now? My dream guy is sitting beside me . . .

Sleeping.

I didn't realize I spent the last period daydreaming. I didn't even hear the bell ring. What was the lesson again anyway? Hmm . . . I planned what to say to my dear Akira later on . . . Why do I need to plan every single thing? So I fear screwing up. I fear ruining our friendship. I fear every single thing! Then I'm not going anywhere! Why am I so afraid? Do I love him that much . . .  
  
Maybe I DO!

He did accept me for being me, insane and all. I accepted him too, having porcupine hair. Love is all about acceptance . . . and risks. I fear losing him. I'm going to conquer this fear! I'm fearless!

(Insert background music here)

  
I walked towards Sendoh's chair . . . which is not really a long way to walk. It's just inches away, remember? I pounded my fist on the free space on his armchair and practically screamed, "Wake up!"

Sendoh almost jumped, his eyes wide open. He looked like he watched a horror movie. Ok that was too fearless of me to do that. He looked at me, 100% alert.  
  
"Um, sorry!" I forced my fake laugh. Which is like this: hahahahaha.

"Uh, it's okay," he said, then grinned a little.

That was really a wrong start of me being "fearless". It went overboard. I don't think it's necessary to frighten the person I like . . . I'm not that hideous.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bad dream?" I asked Sendoh as we walked to the gym. I didn't even look at his face. There was a voice in my head shouting, "Do step 3 already!" I'm not even ready for that yet! I have a very stubborn mind.

"Sort of," Sendoh said with his trademark smile that manipulates the minds of irritating high school girls who are currently taking pictures behind us!  
  
*flash*

I looked around with a mean expression on my face.

*flash*

I saw a very stupid, foolish, inane, idiotic, imbecilic, half-witted, moronic creature who has the genetic features of an ape holding a camera with a smirk on his . . . do you call that his face?! 

It's Shigeki.

Damn him. Does he work in a tabloid now? 

"Hey, don't be mad!" Shigeki laughed.

So . . . high school girls huh? 

"Okay, I looked silly but don't push it," I warned grimly. I looked at Sendoh. He seemed annoyed too in a way. Of course he did. He dislikes Shigeki as much as I do. *Gasp*

"No you didn't. You look beautiful when you're angry," Shigeki said suavely.

So he thinks I can fall for him that easily? Then think again. 

"Hey Sendoh, we have better things to do," I turned my back and started walking fast, ahead of the two, with my pride and head up. 

Tripping is my forte. I trip everyday.

  
Obviously, I did trip, butt first.  
  
Like I said, tripping is my forte.

*flash*

I'm soooooooooooo angry!!!!!!!!!! Being the gentleman that he is, Sendoh helped me stand up. I glared at the . . . ape behind us. Mocking me, his annoying smile never disappeared from his face. I wish his camera would disappear.   
  
But I got a better idea. . . Want to know what?  
  
Ask Shigeki what I did to the camera and to his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Maybe you were a little too harsh on Shigeki," Yukino laughed.

I seriously looked at Yukino straight in the eyes. "I was never too harsh on Shigeki."

We were sitting on one of the benches after practice time. It's finally time for me to relax. Even I got exhausted from our training. But we have to train . . . or they have to train. I can't imagine our team facing defeat. I can't stand to see Sendoh lose. Or cry. He won't cry. He's emotionally efficient. If he cries then I'll cry too! I never saw Sendoh cry! He's always so merry. He gives life to everything. I think that if he's in a bad mood, everything around us becomes dull. He's like the sun and I'm the moon . . . I'm able to revive my spirit because of him. Wow again. . .

  
Yukino raised up her arms. "Whatever!"

I shook my head and repeated her statement, "Whatever." 

I could see Sendoh from where we were sitting. He was walking towards the locker room with a towel draped on his bare shoulder . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay . . . I'm back in the black hole that engulfs everything except Sendoh. . . because he's the black hole.

"Face it. Shigeki's crazy about you!" Yukino replied excitedly.

"But I'm not crazy about him," I answered monotonously, looking away from Sendoh for a while to see Yukino. I glanced back at Sendoh and saw him entering the locker room. Aww . . .

"So you're crazy about Sendoh still," Yukino interrupted. Define the obvious please.

I didn't answer. I just shrugged.

"Yeah right. Then why were you staring at him and not at me the whole time?" Yukino asked.

Why would I stare at Yukino? What is there to stare at? I just stuck out my tongue at her.

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to a mannequin?!" Yukino exclaimed angrily. Sorta. Kinda.

"Because you're the kind of person who talks to one," I joked soberly. I don't know if that's a joke or a fact.

"Ha-ha, you think you're so funny . . . wait 'till I tell this to Sendoh tomorrow," Yukino threatened playfully.

I just raised my eyebrows. Maybe Yukino's angry now, I think. Or was she already angry seconds ago? She mentioned that she'd tell this to Sendoh tomorrow. Well, if she does tell him, I'm going to tell him first tonight . . .

I closed my eyes for a while, blocking out Yukino's voice ("So that's your only reaction? I'm really going to tell him about this Nanami if you don't speak to me right now! Hey!). What's going to happen tonight will decide everything . . . it's either a bright beginning, or a tragic end.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It is another one of those quiet walks . . . Darkness enveloped us. Only the brightness of the lampposts around illuminated the road to my house, which is merely a few blocks away. The locket around my neck was glimmering, striking me, making me remember about IT. My big confession, as if I never forgot. 

A few inches separated Sendoh and me. I have to start speaking now . . . 

"Can we . . . slow down for a while," I softly said, "I'm a little tired."

"Your house is close anyway. Don't worry about it," Sendoh said to me smilingly . . . comfortingly.

__

Don't worry about it.

I took a deep breath. "I . . . I have to tell you something . . ."

Sendoh eyed me curiously. "Yeah? Like . . . what?"

I stop and froze. Interestingly, Sendoh immediately stopped too. He grinned, "What? Don't tell me _I _terrify you."

I slowly smiled. "No . . . it's just . . ."

"You have a problem or something?" Sendoh questioned.

I looked down, to stop myself from blushing. I started to count to ten before I speak out. . .

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Sendoh continued to ask. Why can't he stop?

I shook my head. 

3 . . .

2 . . . 

1 . . .

"Okay, I'll tell you my problem now . . ." I started cautiously. Sendoh seemed like he is listening to every word I was saying now. I kept on looking down still. "It's not really a problem . . . I . . . I think . . ."

"You think . . ."

I finally looked at him straight in the eyes. 

Silence . . .

"I think I'm falling for you."

At last, I've done IT . . . It was very pressuring . . . I don't have plans of doing this one more time.

I looked out for a response from Sendoh. He seemed to be . . . dazed than delighted. But, is that a blush I can see rising on his cheeks?

Silence again. Sendoh looked like he wanted an explanation still. This restlessness should stop now.

"No . . . I mean . . . I'm not falling for you . . . I . . . it already happened . . . I . . . already fell in love with you . . ." I continued awkwardly.

No response still. Sendoh opened his mouth. What is he going to say?

He sighed. He slowly shook his head, "No, This isn't right."

This isn't right.

That's all he said. 

__

This isn't right.

I was shattered into a million pieces. This is not just pressuring . . . it is also heartbreaking. I can feel my throat aching. I was mad, annoyed, disappointed, and embarrassed . . . 

I inhaled rather loudly. "What . . . what . . . do you mean?" I asked gently. If I release my anger, I will really cry. 

"Can we just be friends?" Sendoh said unfeelingly.

__

Friends. 

Yeah. 

Just _friends._

I can't take this anymore. I feel like I'm going to break, literally, anytime soon. He won't care if I do. He doesn't care about my feelings for him. He doesn't care really about me! Everything is just for fun. Is that it? Is that what's behind his annoying smile? Every situation is just playtime for him. Friends. That's it? That's it?! So I was wrong . . . Very wrong . . . I'm such an idiot . . . To wish for something that won't really come true. I'm just a girl. I'm just Noboru Nanami . . . the clown . . . the one who recites in class when no one else knows the answer . . . the one who has a lot of "friends" surrounding her but doesn't really have a friend who is . . real . . . the best bud behind it all but who doesn't get recognition. That's me, right? That's just it. That is what everyone knows me for. I'm no good in anything else. Sendoh doesn't even know what to say to me now. He spoke like we were talking about basketball. Yeah . . . basketball. He shoots but I get the rebound . . . Am I not that important. What about the locket . . . what is that really for? I'm confused . . . I'm so confused that it hurts me.

"Okay . . . you want us to be friends. Okay, I'll still be your friend," I said with a smile on my face. Oh my gosh . . . I can't believe I'm saying this.

"Are . . . you okay?" Sendoh asked, with a "sudden" tiny bit of concern in his voice. He reached his hand out to touch my shoulder. I raised my hand for him to stop.

"Why thank you for asking that . . . I'm not really the most undisturbed person alive here but I'm fine," I answered. My voice was starting to crack. I need to go now . . . My eyes were almost brimming with tears. 

"I ha-ave to go! I need to do something else!" I shouted, then ran away. I need to get out from this situation. I need to get away, from humiliation, from more disasters . . . I need to get away from Sendoh, my _friend._

Home is the safest place for me to be now. 

I swear, I'm never falling in love again with any one of my best friends.


	17. What now?

A/N: Chapter 17's finally here! Yay for me! Hopefully, I'll update this at least once a week . . . or once a month . . . Well, I'm free now!!! Woohoo! No more classes! No more homework!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 17

"Nanami, wait!" Sendoh was chasing me up to my house. Wait, I've heard that before, and I'm not hearing it again. 

I did not give Sendoh a chance to get to me. I'd look more stupid if I run. I'm not a coward.

__

But why am I running away from Sendoh if I'm not a coward?

I'm not running away. I'm walking away.

What's the difference?

Running is faster.

So why won't I run?

Like I said, running away would make me look stupid.

So walking away doesn't make you look less stupid?

Damn. I'm not talking to myself anymore.

Sendoh caught up with my pace and blocked my path. I sidestepped to the left but he still mirrored my position.

"This isn't like any of your basketball games. Let me go," I mumbled, looking down still. I don't want Sendoh to see me on the verge of tears.

"We need to talk," Sendoh said urgently.

"There's nothing more to talk about," I glared at him. 

Sendoh sort of froze, but then sighed, "I'm sorry if you feel that way . . . I really am . . ."

Coldly, I looked up at him and said, "Don't worry . . . I'm sorry for feeling this way too."

I didn't say anything more and tried to walk past him still. He blocked my way with his right arm. 

"I really am sorry . . . it's just . . . I just consider you as a friend . . . you're like a sister to me . . ."

Yada yada yada. Sure . . . whatever . . . blah blah blah.

I still remained wordless. A part of me wants to hear him still. A part of me doesn't. But I don't have any other choice but to stay.

Sendoh continued, sounding unsure of what to say, " . . . I don't know how to say this . . . but I think I know why you felt this way . . . it's because . . ."

"No you don't know why I felt this way. Do you even know what run through my head these past days . . . things do change," I stated irascibly.

Sendoh shrugged. "It all became different . . . with us attending high school and all . . . I don't know . . ."

I snapped, "And as you were saying, you think I feel this way because?"

"It started when your brother left . . ."

"What does this have to do with my brother?" I demanded. I'm starting to think that Sendoh has a big problem with his head.

"Before he left, I promised him I'd take care of you for him . . . well sorta . . . he insisted. He said you might not do well without him or something . . . " Sendoh answered, "And since then I tried to become closer to you . . ."

"Oh I see now. You're temporarily taking the place of my brother in my life," I interrupted. I'm bursting with all the intensity in my brain. "That's fine with me! That's totally fine! But haven't you noticed that I don't really need my brother to live . . . I'm more independent! I _can_ tie my shoes. This is not helping, you know! I just confessed that I have this . . . enormous crush on you and you act like it's no big deal?"

"It is a big deal! Then what will happen to _us _now? Do you think we'll still be the same after this?"

"Oh no, don't blame this on me now!"

"I'm not blaming you!"

"Can you blame me for actually feeling this way? I am human . . . And yeah you know from all we've been through I've grown to love you. That's rare for me right?"

Sendoh grew silent. Maybe he figured that shutting up would make things easier for me. Or he's still processing all the things I said.

For a while we just stood there. A few people started to pass by us, most of them from various schools, but luckily, none of them are from Ryonan High. I don't want it to look like Sendoh dumped me. He can't dump me . . . 

__

But he DID. Just now. Didn't he?

I can't leave. Sendoh won't let me. This is stupid. Why can't he let me go . . . set me free . . . What else does he want me for? Does he want to tell me something?

"What?" I asked him irately.

Before Sendoh could reply, a meddler cut in our delicate barrier from annoying outsiders. Of course, it was his "suitor". The flirty girl . . . what's her name? Monami? Masami? Mizuki?

"Sendoh-san!" her piercing voice traveled through my ear, wreaking havoc to my entire system. 

She was peering at us curiously, maybe thinking of a new gossip to spread tomorrow at school. She was still in uniform, twirling her long hair. I closed my eyes and had a vision of . . . the twirly girl in front of me still twirling her hair until her hand became entangled with it and she couldn't get it out. So she used her other hand to get it out of her long beautiful hair but it still got stuck. And now she used her feet but they became entangled too with her strands, then soon, her body got stuck in her locks too. And she was forever stuck in her hair, blissfully twirling it till . . . the end. What a story! That was rather mean of me but it helped me clash with my heartache. I'm such a hysterical girl.

I realized that I was staring at her. Evilly. She rolled her eyes at me and stared at Sendoh, who was doomed in his Sendoh-ish world again.

"Hey . . . what are you doing here? I told you, I don't want to see you anymore," Sendoh finally came to his senses. Yeah, he stopped dating the twirly girl. Is there even such a word as twirly? But for a millisecond, I pitied the girl. She had to do everything to be popular. Although she's not. And Sendoh dumped her too. But she did deserve it. I did not.

"But . . . but . . ." the twirly girl urgently protested.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," I held my palm up and started to walk away.

"Don't . . ." Sendoh pleaded behind me.

I ignored him. He could have twirly girl as long as he likes. But not me . . . anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wanted him. He didn't want me. It's a sad sad situation. . . and it hurts deeply. But he didn't want me. I don't know if I really want him now after this. 

__

There are as good fish in the sea as ever came out of it. 

But I don't want fish. They're smelly. Mermans are okay. But they don't play basketball and their hair get all messed up all the time. Not like Sendoh.

I continued to ponder on the bed, flipping through a book of proverbs. Okay, I admit . . . that's where I got the whole fish statement.

__

Teach your grandmother to suck eggs.

Money does not smell.

He cannot say bo to a goose.

Pigs might fly . . .

Every dog has his day.

Hey, this book is pretty cool. I guess I'll continue to read it. Maybe it'll help me forget about . . . Sendoh.

Confession is good for the soul.

Love is blind.

Desires are nourished by delays.

Facts are stubborn things.

Lucky at cards, unlucky in love.

__

All is fair in love and war.

Okay that's enough quotes for now . . .

I started to cough. I remembered that I read a proverb about coughing? 

__

Love and a cough cannot be hid.

I slouched on my bed and took another deep breath. I can't help it. Sendoh has always been a part of my life. I can't throw him out just like that. I still do love him. . 

Maybe this is for the best . . .

I should forget these feelings . . . 

Maybe there's really someone out there for me who's definitely not Sendoh. Maybe he's just around here somewhere . . . in the surface of Kanagawa.

The phone beside me rang. I didn't answer it. I let our new housekeeper answer it downstairs. She just arrived this afternoon by the way. Her name is Tae. She's about 30, and she has noticeably darker skin than I. I didn't have much time to talk to her because I was too depressed.

The ringing stopped. I guess Tae answered it already.

Just as I suspected, it wasn't long until Tae knocked on the door. I 

was too lazy to open it so I told her to come in.

"Nanami, you have a call from . . ." Tae started. I've noticed that she has a pretty loud voice, like she's shouting all the time.

"Yeah, yeah, tell him I'm sleeping . . . just tell anyone who calls me that I'm asleep," I said, crossing my legs and observing Tae. She nodded her head and went out of the room, forgetting to close the door. Then all the mosquitoes in the world will enter my room. I frowned and stood up, walking towards the doorway.

I heard Tae's loud voice downstairs. She was on the phone saying,"Nanami said she was asleep."

I rolled my eyes. Tae's not really the smartest person in the world to understand what I wanted her to say. But I didn't correct her when she hung up. That'd deliver the message that I don't want to speak with anyone right now. I want to think all night long. . . What will happen tomorrow? Will this conflict pass quickly? I dunno. But I decide that from this minute, I will not look at Sendoh the same way anymore.


	18. Author's Note

Hey everyone!  
  
Although this is illegal in FF.Net (Yeah, I'm a criminal now), I just want to inform you all that I won't be continuing More than just Friends anymore. Don't close the window yet! There's still a 'but' . . . here goes . . . BUT, I would be doing a newer, more substanciated version of it here on ff.net with the same title. The story's almost the same, Nanami falls for Sendoh and all, but there are hopefully more twists and turns and it would be funnier than before, like I said, "hopefully".  
  
I hope you would support it as much as you have supported this one. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. Thank you very much.  
  
Ryonan Girl  
  
P.S.  
  
I promise I would update more quickly than before.. I would try to update every week or even immediately on the next day if I get good reviews! So please show your support and review.  
  
---  
  
Url of MTJF v2 - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1660171 


End file.
